Involvement 2
by Diana2901
Summary: Sequel zu "Involvement 1": Liz kehrt mit ihren Freunden nach Roswell zurück (complete)
1. Part 1

Titel: Involvement 2

Autor: Diana

Feedback an: diana2901web.de

Kategorie: Crossover (Roswell - J.A.G.)

Sequel zu: Involvement 1 (id:2064579)

Rating: PG-13

Spoiler - Roswell: „Aufbruch"

- J.A.G.: „Die Verlobung"

Inhalt: Liz kehrt mit ihren neugewonnenen Freunden nach Roswell zurück.

Disclaimer: Keine der Figuren gehört mir. Eine Verletzung des Copyright ist nicht beabsichtigt. Mit der Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient.

* * *

_2346 Z-Zeit (19.46 Uhr EDT)  
Nördlich der Union-Station  
Washington D.C._

Harm betrat nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag seine Wohnung und blieb abrupt stehen, so als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer gelaufen.  
Lachend kam Liz auf ihn zu und nahm ihm die Aktentasche ab: „Jetzt komm schon rein. Oder willst du heute draußen essen?"  
In der Wohnung war der Tisch gedeckt. Aber nicht irgendwie. Liz hatte das beste Porzellan genommen und alles mit Blumen dekoriert. Außerdem gab es zwei Kerzen, die das Apartment in ein wunderbares Licht tauchten.  
Harm trat näher und schaute in die Auflaufform: Vegetarische Lasagne. Seine Lieblingsspeise. Langsam kam ihn ein Verdacht: „Was hast du angestellt?"  
„Nichts,"lachte Liz. „Noch nicht. Aber ich habe wirklich ein Attentat auf dich vor. Zumindest möchte ich es wenigstens ansprechen, auch wenn ich glaube, dass es nicht geht. Egal. Wir sollten erst einmal essen. Dann können wir immer noch reden."

Eine halbe Stunde später räumte Liz das schmutzige Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler, während Harm es sich schon einmal im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machte.  
„Und jetzt sagst du mir, was du möchtest,"forderte Harm sie auf, nachdem sie ebenfalls Platz genommen hatte.  
Liz schaute ihn kurz an und blickte dann wieder weg: „Ich weiß auch nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Denn eigentlich weiß ich ja, dass es unmöglich ist."  
„Jetzt rede nicht drum herum. Was ist so wichtig?"fragte Harm ungeduldig.  
„Okay,"fing Liz wieder an, „Ich bin jetzt schon seit fast 2 Monaten in Washington und es ist wunderbar. Ich fülle mich hier so geborgen und ... pudelwohl."  
„Das freut mich."  
Liz nickte: „Tja. Und in knapp einem Monat beginnt die Schule wieder und das bedeutet, dass ich zurück nach Roswell muss."Liz machte eine kurze Pause, atmete noch einmal tief durch und sagte dann: „Außer ich bleibe hier."  
„Wie bitte? Ist das dein Ernst?"fragte Harm verwirrt. Mit dieser Aussage hatte nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und er fühlte sich total überrumpelt.  
Liz wehrte ab: „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht damit anfangen sollen."  
„Nein, dass ist es nicht,"erklärte Harm schnell. „Aber ich frage mich doch, wieso du nicht zurück zu deiner Familie willst. Okay, ich bin so was wie dein Cousin, aber in Roswell warten deine Mum und dein Dad und deine Freunde."  
„Eben. In den letzten Wochen hier konnte ich mich frei entfalten. Zu Hause ist alles so eingeengt. Ich meine, mir gefällt mein Job im Crashdown und ich helfe meinen Eltern wirklich gern, aber dadurch ist alles so geplant. Wie soll ich nächstes Jahr an der Universität zurecht kommen, wenn ich nie gelernt habe eigenständig zu leben. Hier hatte ich das erste mal das Gefühl, dass wirklich ich für mein Leben verantwortlich bin und nicht irgendjemand anderes."  
Harm nickte verständnisvoll: „Aber das kann doch unmöglich alles sein!"  
Liz zögerte: „Dann ist da ja auch noch die Sache mit Max. Ich kann nicht zu ihm zurück, da dann alles wieder von vorn beginnen würde. Ansich wäre das ja nicht schlimm, aber ich würde das Ende nicht noch mal überleben."  
„Liz, ich muss alles wissen, wenn ich dir helfen soll,"sagte Harm vorsichtig.  
Liz nickte: „Alles fing damit an, dass ich Max besser kennen gelernt habe. Wir waren schon vorher Laborpartner, aber eigentlich haben wir nur schulische Dinge besprochen. Ich fand ihn schon immer nett und ihm ging es genauso, aber keiner wollte den Anfang machen und so haben wir einfach nebeneinanderher gelebt. Doch dann kam dieser eine Tag, der alles veränderte. Er hat mich aus einer schrecklichen Situation gerettet und dadurch habe ich sein Geheimnis erfahren."  
„Und zwar?"hackte Harm nach.  
„Verstehe mich bitte nicht falsch, aber das kann ich dir einfach nicht erzählen. Ich will dich nicht anlügen, aber ich habe es Max versprochen."  
„Okay. Und was ist dann passiert?"  
„Wir verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen. Du musst wissen, dass das Geheimnis auch seine Schwester Isabell und seinen besten Freund Michael mit einschließt. Meine Freundin Maria hat etwas geahnt und deshalb haben wir sie auch eingeweiht. Später kam dann noch Alex hinzu. Wir wurden ein richtig gutes Team und auch wenn sich unser Leben grundlegend verändert hatte, so störte uns dass nicht."Harm wollte sie unterbrechen, doch sie hielt ihn davon ab: „Frag lieber nicht nach. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass ich aus dem eintönigen Alltagstrott heraus kam. Zu sechst haben wir einige Abenteuer bestanden und nach kurzer Zeit stellte sich heraus, dass zwischen einigen von uns mehr als nur Freundschaft bestand. Max und ich fühlten uns von Anfang an zueinander hingezogen, doch wir haben unsere Gefühle unterdrückt. Dann habe ich Michael und Maria zusammen gesehen und war natürlich verwirrt und verletzt, da Max mich auf Grund des Geheimnisses zurückgewiesen hatte. Aber eigentlich war es nur seine eigene Angst. Und nach einem längeren Hin und Her haben wir uns geküsst. Dann hat er sich wieder von mir getrennt."  
Harm streichelte sanft ihren Arm: „Das muss schlimm gewesen sein."  
„Ja,"stimmte Liz zu, „aber das war erst der Anfang. Maria kam auf die tolle Idee mich abzulenken und dazu hat sie mich zu einem Blind-Date-Wettbewerb angemeldet. Prompt habe ich gewonnen. Dann musste ich lauter komische Fragen beantworten, wie denn mein Traummann sein soll. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Max erkannte, dass er mich nicht einfach gehen lassen wollte. Und zusammen mit Kyle, meinem anderen Exfreund, der ihn an diesem Abend betrunken gemacht hat, hat er versucht mich zurückzugewinnen. Was nach einigen kleinen Umwegen auch funktionierte."Liz machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weitersprach: „Etwa zur gleichen Zeit ist Tess in Roswell aufgetaucht. Und sie hat alles zerstört. Sie hat sich zuerst nur mit Isabell angefreundet, aber gleichzeitig hat sie begonnen, sich zwischen mich und Max zu stellen. Irgendwie hat sie es geschafft, dass Max sie geküsst hat, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte."  
Harm war verwirrt: „Und du glaubst ihm das?"  
„Jetzt schon,"sagte Liz. „Damals war ich mir da auch nicht sicher. Aber ich liebte Max und habe ihm hundertprozentig vertraut. Deshalb gab es für mich auch keinen anderen Weg, als an ihn zu glauben. Wie sich herausstellte, gehörte Tess zu Max, Michael und Isabell. Sie erklärte ihnen, dass sie alle eine Bestimmung zu erfüllen hätten, doch außer ihr, interessierte sich niemand dafür. So kamen Max und ich wieder zusammen. Wir verbrachten wieder einige glückliche Wochen, bis..."  
„Was?" fragte Harm, als sie nicht weiter sprach.  
Liz zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das kann ich dir schon wieder nicht erzählen, also nur so viel: wir erfuhren, dass Tess die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Daraufhin verließ ich Max, da ich ihm nicht im Weg stehen wollte. Das war genau vor einem Jahr."  
„Es ist unglaublich."  
„Ja. Ich habe danach die Ferien bei meiner Tante in Florida verbracht und als ich wieder nach Roswell zurückkam, ging ich ihm aus dem Weg. Doch Max ließ nicht locker und versuchte alles, um mich davon zu überzeugen, uns noch eine Chance zu geben. Ich war schon fast soweit, als eine andere Person zu mir kam. Diese erzählte mir, dass Max vor seinem Schicksal nicht fliehen durfte, da sonst ein riesiges Unglück geschehen würde. Ich sollte ihm nun helfen, Tess und Max zusammen zu bringen."  
„Aber warum solltest du so etwas tun? Das ist doch total unrealistisch."  
„Leider nicht. Und du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich ihm einfach glauben musste. Also habe ich mich noch stärker von Max zurückgezogen und dann habe ich etwas getan, was ihn davon überzeugt hat, dass ich ihn nicht liebe."  
„Und zwar?"Harm wurde immer unruhiger. Es konnte doch nicht möglich sein, dass Liz schon so viel in ihrem kurzen Leben durchmachen musste.  
„Ich habe ihm vorgespielt, dass ich zu Kyle zurückgegangen wäre und dass ich mit ihm ... naja ... geschlafen hätte,"sagte Liz und schaute verlegen zu Boden.  
„Oh!"war alles, was Harm sagen konnte.  
Liz fuhr fort: „Es ist überhaupt nichts passiert, aber für ihn sah es so aus. Und dann war Funkstille. Ich hatte genau das erreicht, was ich bezweckte und doch nicht wollte. Er wandte sich an Tess und nachdem sie einige Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, wurden sie ein Paar. Und mir brach das Herz. Ich lernte Sean, Marias Cousin, kennen, der mich etwas ablenkte, aber nichts konnte mich davon abhalten, immer wieder an Max zu denken. Dann starb auch noch Alex und ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte."Liz seufzte. „Dann wurde Tess schwanger. Wie sich herausstellte, war das ihr einziges Ziel gewesen und sie verließ Roswell. Eigentlich wollte Max sie begleiten und bei unserem Abschied habe ich ihm gesagt, dass es eine Lüge war – dass ich nie mit Kyle geschlafen habe."  
„Und jetzt bist du hier!"  
„Genau. Ich konnte nicht mehr in Roswell bleiben. Ich liebe Max. Er ist einfach wundervoll und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir wieder zusammengekommen wären. Auch wenn er mich sehr verletzt hat, hätte ich ihm vergeben, aber ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich musste einfach weg und da fiel mir ein, dass du mich immer wieder eingeladen hast und kurzentschlossen bin ich in den nächsten Flieger gestiegen."  
Harm wurde plötzlich etwas klar: „Du willst hier bleiben, weil du dir dann sicher sein kannst, dass du nicht wieder schwach wirst."  
„Vielleicht ist es feige, aber ich kann dieses ganze Chaos nicht noch einmal mitmachen und ich will mich auf das Studium vorbereiten. Ich habe noch ein Jahr an der Highschool und dann würde ich sowieso Roswell verlassen."  
„Trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass deine Eltern dich einfach so ziehen lassen."  
„Das weiß ich doch. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass die Idee unrealistisch ist. Du hast dein eigenes Leben und ich habe kein Recht mich aufzudrängen."  
Harm winkte ab: „Ich wollte doch nur sagen, dass es so viele Hindernisse gäbe. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du hier bleibst. Ehrlich gesagt, kann ich mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, allein zu leben. Nur auf die Dauer wäre meine Wohnung auch zu klein."  
„Du könntest dir wirklich vorstellen, dein Junggesellenleben aufzugeben?"fragte Liz lächelnd. „Ist das dein Ernst?"  
„Wieso nicht?"antwortete Harm mit einer Gegenfrage. „Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Ich habe das Leben, das ich früher immer hatte, schon lange aufgegeben. Meine letzte Verabredung ist ewig her. Ich habe mich in Mac verliebt und beachte andere Frauen gar nicht mehr."  
„Ich weiß,"stimmt Liz zu. „Es gab nur wenige Tage in den letzten Wochen, die wir nicht zusammen verbracht haben."  
Harm nickte: „Und auch wenn wir vielleicht nie ein Paar werden, kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen, dass ich wieder zu meinem alten Leben zurück will."  
„Soll das heißen, dass du endlich erwachsen wirst? Trish und ich haben schon fast nicht mehr daran geglaubt,"gab Liz grinsend von sich.  
„Ja, ja, lach du nur. Aber ich meine das ernst."  
„Ich doch auch,"beeilte sich Liz zu antworten. „Und es freut mich, dass du es endlich eingesehen hast. Ich konnte mir nie vorstellen, dass eine Beziehung dich glücklich macht, die so oberflächlich ist."  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass meine Beziehungen oberflächlich waren?"  
Liz schaute ihn zweifelnd an: „Komm schon. Du kannst dich vielleicht nicht mehr daran erinnern. Aber du hast mal gesagt, dass du dich gerade von deiner Freundin getrennt hast. Und ich habe dich gefragt: ‚Aber wieso? Ich dachte du bist mit Lucy glücklich.' Und da hast du mich verständnislos angesehen und gefragt: ‚Wer ist Lucy? Meine Freundin hieß Anne.' Und dabei hattest du mir bei dem letzten Treffen – das wohlgemerkt nur einen Monat zurücklag – noch von Lucy vorgeschwärmt."  
„Das muss ich wohl verdrängt haben,"gab Harm mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu.  
Liz schaute ihn forschend an: „Egal. Das ist ja jetzt vorbei. Was willst du jetzt mit Mac machen?"  
„Nichts!?"sagte Harm vorsichtig. „Ach ich weiß doch auch nicht, aber ich will sie zu nichts drängen und deshalb werde ich mich im Hintergrund halten."  
„Das ist ja schön und gut, aber man kann es auch übertreiben."  
„Lassen wir das, okay. Wir finden jetzt sowieso keine Lösung und außerdem haben wir auch noch ein anderes Problem. Wenn du wirklich hierherziehen willst, dann brauchst du ein eigenes Zimmer mit einem ordentlichen Bett und einem Schreibtisch und so weiter. Hier hast du ja noch nicht einmal einen Schrank und die Fächer, die ich dir leer geräumt habe, waren auch nur als Übergangslösung gedacht."  
„Du ziehst es also wirklich in Betracht?"fragte Liz ungläubig.  
„Ja. Natürlich. Nach allem was du erlebt hast, verdienst du eine Pause. Außerdem würde ich mich wie gesagt sehr über deine Gesellschaft freuen. Und auch wenn ich normalerweise dagegen bin, dass man vor seinen Problemen davonläuft, so kann ich hier ehrlich gesagt auch keine andere Lösung finden."  
„Außerdem wäre dann immer jemand in der Nähe, mit dem du über deine Gefühle sprechen kannst,"ergänzte Liz grinsend.  
„Und dann ist da auch noch der Aspekt, dass du sehr gut aufräumen kannst."  
Liz lachte und wurde dann wieder ernst: „Aber was ist mit der Wohnung. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie für uns beide zu klein ist. Und ich weiß auch, wie viel Mühe und Arbeit du in sie gesteckt hast."  
„Also das sollte unser kleinstes Problem sein. Wenn wir es schaffen sollten, deine Eltern zu überzeugen, dann können wir uns nach was anderem umsehen."  
Liz nickte zögernd: „Ja, wenn. Sie werden nie zustimmen."  
„Das werden wir dann ja sehen. Aber du musst dir darüber im klaren sein, dass sie sich dieses Mal nicht so einfach abspeisen lassen. Sie werden die Wahrheit wissen wollen und ich denke, dass sie die auch verdient haben."  
Liz schaute ihn traurig an. Natürlich wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte, aber trotzdem wollte sie lieber gar nicht daran denken. Es war ihr schon schwer gefallen, Harm alles zu erzählen, aber ihre Eltern... Auch würden sie sicher wissen wollen, was das für ein ominöses Geheimnis war und das konnte sie ihnen nicht sagen.

_1503 Z-Zeit (11.03 Uhr EDT)  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Church Falls, Virginia_

Es klopfte an der Bürotür von Commander Rabb und er schaute auf: „Liz? Hallo. Was führt dich hier her?"  
„Ich habe den ganzen Vormittag über unser Gespräch nachgedacht und gehofft, wir könnten noch einmal reden. Hast du nicht bald deine Mittagspause?"  
Harm nickte: „Ich muss diesen Bericht noch fertig schreiben. Aber in einer Viertelstunde bin ich fertig."  
„Gut. Dann begrüße ich mal Mac."  
„Da wirst du kein Glück haben,"sagte Harm. „Sie hat sich den Vormittag frei genommen und ist noch nicht da."  
Sofort wurde er Lügen gestrafft, als ein wütender Marine-Colonel durch die Tür des Großraumbüros kam und zu seinem Büro lief. Plötzlich war es vollkommen leise, da sich jeder fragte, was wohl passiert war. Wenige Sekunden später wurde die Stille durch das zuschlagen einer Tür durchbrochen.  
Liz und Harm wechselten vorsichtige Blicke. Dann sagte Liz: „Ich werde mal nachschauen und du machst das fertig."Als Harm protestierten wollte, ergänzte sie: „Glaube mir, manchmal sollte man Frauen unter sich lassen."  
Damit verließ sie das Büro und Harm schaute ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, bevor er sich wieder an seinen Bericht machte.

Liz klopfte an der Tür und auf ein ärgerliches „Herein!" hin, trat sie ein.  
Als Mac sie erblickte, hellte sich ihr Gesicht etwas auf: „Liz, es tut mir leid. Ich habe das gar nicht so gemeint. Ich bin nur so sauer."  
„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Liz, während sie die Tür schloss.  
„Ich habe dir doch mal von der Mieterversammlung erzählt - wegen der Erneuerung der Fassade."  
Liz nickte: „Das war an meinem letzten Tag bei dir."  
„Genau. Und heute haben wir uns also getroffen und denn Vorschlag diskutiert. Und du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist! Sie sind alle einverstanden. Meine tollen Nachbarn wollen tatsächlich, dass der Umbau vorgenommen wird. Dabei sieht das Haus doch gut aus, wie es ist."  
Liz nickte erneut: „Da kann ich nur zustimmen."  
„Tja, und jetzt werde ich mir wahrscheinlich eine neue Wohnung suchen müssen, da die Miete langsam unerschwinglich wird."  
Liz wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie von Tiner unterbrochen wurden. Hinter ihm stand Harm und er blickte sie unwissend an.  
„Sie sollen sofort zum Admiral kommen, Colonel,"sagte der Petty Officer.

Admiral Chegwidden saß an seinem Schreibtisch und als die beiden Offiziere eintraten, blickte er von seinen Unterlagen auf. Nach der formellen Begrüßung meinte er: „Sie beide werden noch heute nach Santa Fe fliegen. Von dort aus fahren sie zur Militärstation in der Nähe von Roswell."  
„Roswell, Sir?"fragte Harm. „Ist dafür nicht das dortige Jag-Büro zuständig?"  
„Normalerweise schon,"erklärte der Admiral, „aber die sind zur Zeit überlasstet und deshalb haben sie das Hauptquartier um Unterstützung gebeten."  
„Und was ist so wichtiges in Roswell?"fragte Colonel MacKenzie.  
„Das wollte ich ihnen gerade erklären. Und wenn sie mich nicht weiter unterbrechen, schaffen wir das vielleicht sogar noch."Seine Untergebenen schauten ihn reumütig an und so fuhr er fort: „Seaman Miller wird beschuldigt, sich unerlaubt vom Gelände der Militärstation entfernt zu haben. Er behauptet allerdings, dass er die gesamte Zeit anwesend gewesen sei."  
Harm war verwundert: „Aber selbst wenn er sich schuldig gemacht hat, so ist dies doch nur ein leichtes Verbrechen. Wieso muss das sofort geklärt werden?"  
„Weil es sich hierbei um um den Sohn eines Freundes des Marineministers handelt und dieser hat mir persönlich befohlen, sofort mein bestes Team loszuschicken. Wenn sie es übernehmen wollen, ihn zu überzeugen, dass das Schwachsinn ist, dann können sie das gern machen, Commander. Anderenfalls packen sie ihre Koffer und fliegen. Lieutenant Roberts hat bereits ihren Flug und die Hotelzimmer gebucht. Auf dem Militärgelände können sie nicht wohnen, da alle Betten belegt sind."  
„Aye, aye, Sir,"sagte Mac und Harm gleichzeitig und drehten sich um und gingen.  
Sie verließen das Büro und stießen sofort mit Bud zusammen: „Ma'am, Sir, es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte kein freies Hotelzimmer finden. Alle sind ausgebucht."  
„Das kann doch gar nicht sein. In Roswell ist nie was los,"sagte Harm sofort.  
„Außer beim Crashfestival,"schaltete Liz sich in das Gespräch ein, „dann sind alle Zimmer vergeben und wenn ich mich nicht ihre, beginnt es übermorgen."Sie war aus dem Büro gekommen, als sie die Stimme von Harm hörte. „Was willst du überhaupt in Roswell, Harmon?"  
„Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Sieht so aus, als wäre dein Aufenthalt in Washington erst einmal vorbei,"meinte er mit trauriger Stimme.  
Liz starrte ihn an: „Wie bitte?"  
„Mac und ich müssen noch heute nach New Mexico und du kannst unmöglich allein hier bleiben. Außerdem hätten wir sowieso hinfliegen müssen, wenn wir unseren Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollen. Und das wollen wir doch, oder?"  
„Ja,"nickend stimmte Liz zu. „Und wann geht euer Flug?"  
„Um 13.00,"schaltete sich Bud wieder ein. „Sie fliegen mit einer Transportmaschine der Air Force. Und das bringt uns gleich wieder zum Problem. Was soll ich wegen ihrer Zimmer unternehmen."  
Harm sah seine Cousine fragend an: „Liz?"  
„Das dürfte kein Problem sein."  
Damit wandte sich Harm wieder an Bud: „Sie haben es gehört. Wir werden vor Ort etwas finden."  
„Aber,..."setzte Bud an, wurde jedoch von Harm unterbrochen: „Machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Buchen sie uns lieber noch einen weiteren Flug."  
Da mischte sich Liz ein: „Ich habe bereits ein Ticket. Somit brauche ich nur eine Platzreservierung, so lang ich überhaupt einen Flug bekomme."  
„In Ordnung, Sir,"sagte Bud und verschwand.  
Harm und Mac gingen in ihre Büros um die Akten zusammenzupacken. Liz folgte Harm. Dabei achtete sie allerdings gar nicht auf ihre Umgebung, sondern war tief in Gedanken versunken: ‚Plötzlich geht alles so schnell. Ich hatte gehofft, es wenigstens noch ein wenig hinauszögern zu können.'


	2. Part 2

_2149 Z-Zeit (15.49 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko _

Normalerweise war es Nachmittags ruhig im Crashdown Cafe, aber da das Crashfestival kurz bevor stand, hatte Maria alle Hände voll zu tun, die Gäste zu bedienen. Deshalb blieb ihr auch nur wenig Zeit, um sich kurz zu ihren Freunden an den Tisch zu setzen: „Und was wollen wir heute Abend machen?"  
„Hast du denn Zeit?"fragte Michael vorsichtig.  
Maria lächelte: „Wir haben jetzt endlich eine Aushilfe gefunden und die beginnt nachher ihre Schicht, so dass ich in zwei Stunden aus habe."  
„Das sollten wir feiern," stimmte Isabell zu. „Wie wäre es mit Party?"  
Maria lachte: „Du willst jetzt noch eine Party organisieren?"  
„Nein," lachte nun auch Isabell. „Meine Freundin Cathleen macht heute eine kleine Feier. Ihr wisst ja, wie die immer enden. Zu guter letzt ist die ganze Schule versammelt und es wird ein riesiger Spaß. Also, was sagt ihr?"  
Maria und Michael schauten sich an und nickten langsam. Damit wandte sich Isabell an Max: „Und was ist mit dir, Bruderherz?"  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab eigentlich keine große Lust auf den Rummel."  
„Ach komm schon," munterte ihn seine Schwester wieder auf. „Du kannst dich nicht ewig verkriechen. Liz und Tess sind nun schon fast 2 Monate weg und du..."   
„Was mache ich?"fragte Max sie herausfordernd.  
Isabell wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch das Klingeln der Tür unterbrach sie. Fast reflexartig blickte sie zur Tür und sie wollte sich schon wieder wegdrehen, als sie die beiden Gäste sah. Erschrocken starrte sie sie an. Denn es waren nicht irgendwelche Touristen, wie sie ursprünglich vermutet hatte. Nein, die beiden waren eindeutig vom Militär, was man an ihrer Kleidung zweifellos erkennen konnte.  
Auch die anderen am Tisch hatten die Neuankömmlinge entdeckt und beobachteten sie vorsichtig.  
„Hört denn das nie auf!"stöhnte Maria leise. Michael nahm sie ihn den Arm, um sie zu beruhigen.  
Seit der Sache mit Pierce und dem FBI vermuteten die drei Aliens und ihre Freunde hinter jedem, der für die Regierung arbeitete, einen Gegner. Deshalb versuchten sie sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu benehmen.  
Maria nahm ihren Mut zusammen und ging zu ihnen: „Guten Tag. Willkommen im Crashdown Cafe. Was kann ich für sie tun?"  
Der Mann lächelte sie an: „Sind Mr und Mrs Parker da?"  
„Es tut mir leid, aber die beiden machen gerade die Einkäufe. Wahrscheinlich werden sie erst heute Abend zurückkommen."  
Er schaute kurz zu der Frau, die ihn begleitete und sagte anschließend: „Dann nehmen wir erst einmal einen Tisch."  
Maria nickte: „In Ordnung. Folgen sie mir bitte."Sie führte sie an einen Tisch im vorderen Bereich, der am weitesten vom Tisch der Außerirdischen entfernt war und dann nahm sie die Bestellung auf.

Nachdem sie die Getränke und Speisen an den Tisch der Offiziere gebracht hatte, ging Maria wieder hinter die Theke. Sie beobachtete die Fremden aber weiterhin aus ihren Augenwinkeln. Und auch ihre Freunde ließ sie nicht aus ihrem Blickfeld.  
Dann wanderte ihr Blick zur Straße. Dort hielt gerade ein Taxi und als sie erkannte, wer ausstieg, lief sie schreiend raus und fiel der jungen Frau um den Hals: „Liz! Du bist wieder da. Wieso hast du mich nicht angerufen? Ich dachte, du wolltest noch einen Monat bleiben? Ich bin ja so froh dich zu sehen."  
Auch Liz strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie ihre beste Freundin in den Armen hielt: „Es war ein kurzfristiger Entschluss. Heute früh wusste ich auch noch nichts."  
Dann drehte sich Liz zum Taxifahrer um und gab ihm sein Geld. Sie schnappte sich einen Koffer und Maria nahm den anderen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Hinterzimmer. Dabei beachteten sie die Rufe der Kunden genauso wenig, wie die Blicke, die ihnen von zwei speziellen Tischen zugeworfen werden.  
Als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, fragte Liz: „Waren zufällig schon zwei Offiziere hier, die nach mir oder meinen Eltern gefragt haben?"  
„Woher weißt du das?"fragte Maria mit offenem Mund. „Sie sitzen vorn im Lokal."  
Liz schaute ihre Freundin an: „Ich erkläre dir das alles später. Jetzt muss ich erst mal wieder rein. Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"   
„Wir wollten alle auf eine Party,"meinte Maria zögernd.   
„Dann morgen,"sagte Liz. „Heute werde ich sowieso mit meinen Eltern sprechen müssen. Wie wäre es zum Frühstück bei mir?"  
„Gern."Maria umarmte ihre Freundin noch einmal. „Aber jetzt muss ich mich auch mal wieder um die Gäste kümmern. Die werden sicher schon unruhig."  
Liz trat wieder durch die Schwingtür und schaute sich kurz um. Dabei entdeckte sie Max, der sie direkt anstarrte. Doch sie war noch nicht bereit mit ihm zu reden und so machte sie sich erst einmal zu einem anderen Tisch auf den Weg.  
„Hallo, Liz,"wurde sie begrüßt.   
„Harmon, Mac, dachte ich mir doch, dass ich euch hier finde," sagte sie lachend.Maria ging unterdessen kurz zu dem anderen Tisch, an dem die drei jede Bewegung von Liz beobachteten. Wieso begrüßte sie sie nicht und warum ging sie ausgerechnet zu den Leuten vom Militär? Dabei schien sie keine Angst zu haben. Vielmehr strahlte sie die Offiziere an und dann setzte sie sich zu ihnen. Kurze Zeit später sprachen sie ausgelassen miteinander und lachten.  
„Was ist mit ihr los?"fragte Max Maria. „Was hat Liz mit dem Militär zu tun?"  
Maria zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ich habe keine Ahnung."„Liz, ich muss sagen, dass mir dieses Cafe wirklich sehr gut gefällt," meinte Mac, nachdem sie ihren ersten außerirdischen Bürger verschlungen hatte.  
„Ich hatte es dir doch prophezeit,"gab Harm zurück. „Auf jeden Fall wirst du bei diesem Einsatz nicht verhungern. Eher muss der Laden schließen, weil du alle Vorräte aufgebraucht hast."  
Mac schlug ihn lachend auf den Oberarm, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ich muss doch bitten. Solche Unterstellung muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen."  
„Was willst du denn tun? Mit einer Klage würdest du nie durchkommen. Ich hätte mehr als genug Zeugen, die ich zu meiner Verteidigung..."Harm brach ab, als er Liz' verwirrten und gleichzeitig traurigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt: „Was ist denn los?"  
Liz schaute ihn kurz an: „Ich glaube, ich muss da mal noch jemand begrüßen."  
Sie stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und ging zu einem anderen Tisch.Langsam ließ sie sich neben Michael auf die Bank gleiten und dann schaute sie alle vorsichtig an: „Hey Leute."  
Michael grinste sie an und sagte: „Hallo Liz. Auch mal wieder in der Stadt?"  
Liz versuchte ebenfalls zu lächeln, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelingen wollte, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Max neben seiner Schwester auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß und sie schweigend anschaute.  
„Willkommen zu Hause,"meinte Isabell.   
Max schwieg noch immer.  
Liz wollte ihn nicht drängen und so wechselte sie das Thema, obwohl sie doch etwas enttäuscht von seiner Reaktion oder vielmehr Nicht-Reaktion war: „Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen wegen den beiden Offizieren zu machen. Die sind hundertprozentig nicht hinter euch her. Das sind Anwälte vom Jag-Team, die eine Untersuchung auf der Militärbasis machen."   
„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?"fragte Michael skeptisch.   
Liz überlegte kurz, was sie sagen sollte und entschloss sich dann doch für die Wahrheit: „Weil ich die letzten Monate mit ihnen verbracht habe. Der große Mann ist mein Cousin Commander Harmon Rabb jr., die Frau ist Colonel Sarah MacKenzie und sie arbeiten mit Sicherheit nicht für das FBI oder so. Sie werden die nächsten Tage hier wohnen, da wegen dem Crashfestival alle Hotels ausgebucht sind und außerdem wollen sie meine Eltern besuchen. Das ist alles ganz harmlos."  
Maria stand neben dem Tisch und fragte verwundert: „Das ist Harm? Ich hatte ihn mir nach deinen Beschreibungen irgendwie anders vorgestellt."  
Liz schaute sie an: „Wieso? Was war denn so falsch an meinen Aussagen?"   
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Aber irgendwie... ach ich weiß nicht."  
„Ich würde schon gern wissen, was du meinst," schaltete sich Michael wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Wann hat Liz dir überhaupt von ihm erzählt?"  
Maria warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu, der zeigte, dass sie doch etwas von seiner plötzlichen Eifersucht überrascht war. Dann sprach sie: „Das muss schon einige Jahre her sein. Ich konnte mich selbst nicht mehr genau erinnern, als sie mir dann vor ein Paar Wochen sagte, dass sie bei ihm ist."  
„Du wusstest von Anfang an, wo Liz ist? Du hast uns angelogen?"fragte nun Isabell überrascht. Damit hätte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Nein, so war das nicht,"warf Maria ein. „Als ich euch von ihrer Abreise erzählte, wusste ich genauso wenig wie ihr. Doch dann hat sie mich am nächsten Tag angerufen und gebeten euch nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das geschafft hätte, wenn ihr mich noch einmal gefragt hättet. Aber ihr habt es nicht getan. Das Thema wurde totgeschwiegen, so dass ich es auch nicht zur Sprache brachte."  
Nun hatte Max genug gehört und stand wütend auf und ging.  
Liz wollte ihm nachgehen, doch ihre Beine gehorchten ihr nicht. So blieb sie wie versteinert sitzen und schaute ihm hinterher. Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Freunde: „Ich muss euch dringend noch etwas erzählen. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, ob es nicht besser wäre, es nicht zu tun, aber nachdem Tess jetzt weg ist, hat sich die Situation vollständig geändert und ihr müsst es einfach erfahren. Könnten wir uns vielleicht bei dir in der Wohnung treffen, Michael?"Er nickte und so fuhr sie fort: „Ich wollte euch nicht verletzten und es tut mir leid, wenn ihr euch unnötig Sorgen gemacht habt, aber ich konnte unmöglich bleiben. Und wenn ihr es gewusst hättet, wärt ihr vielleicht gekommen. Egal. Sorgt bitte dafür, dass Max auch kommt."  
Damit stand sie auf und ging zurück zum Tisch von Harm und Mac. Bei ihnen angekommen, sagte sie: „Ich zeige euch dann mal eure Zimmer."  
„Hast du denn schon mit deinen Eltern gesprochen?"fragte Harm sofort.  
Liz nickte: „Ich habe sie angerufen. Sie sind einverstanden, dass ihr hier wohnt. Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, worauf sie mich noch hinweisen wollte, weil der Akku leer war, aber sie haben prinzipiell erst einmal zugestimmt."   
„Gut,"meinte Mac. „Dann sollten wir gehen."Dann ergänzte sie grinsend: „Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich, warum ihr damals so ein Geheimnis um die Uniformen gemacht habt. Aber ich muss sagen, dass sie doch ganz niedlich aussehen."  
„Das kann man immer sagen, wenn man nicht gezwungen ist, sie zu tragen."   
Dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Cafe, gingen zum Mietwagen und holten ihr Gepäck. Durch die Hintertür gelangten sie wieder ins Haus und dann gingen sie die Treppe hoch in die Wohnung der Familie Parker.  
Liz führte sie in den hinteren Teil, in dem sich auch die Gästezimmer befanden und nachdem sie die erste Tür geöffnet hatte, wurde ihr auch klar, was ihre Eltern ihr noch sagen wollten. Das Zimmer, vor dem sie standen, wurde gerade frisch tapeziert und war dementsprechend unbewohnbar. Glücklicherweise war der andere Raum ganz normal und Liz wandte sich an die beiden: „Tja, jetzt haben wir ein kleines Problem. Wir haben nur die zwei Zimmer und da das eine renoviert wird, werdet ihr euch ein Zimmer teilen müssen. Oder ihr nehmt noch die Couch im Wohnzimmer, aber die ist total unbequem."  
Fragend schaute sie die Offiziere an, die ebenfalls eher ratlos aussahen. Dann ergriff Mac das Wort: „Ich denke, dass das kein Problem sein sollte. Schließlich haben wir schon einmal ein Zimmer geteilt, richtig?"  
Harm nickte langsam. Er war sich da nicht so sicher, weil die Situation doch etwas anders war. Aber er konnte sich seine Unsicherheit unmöglich anmerken lassen und so stimmte er zu. ‚Was kann da schon passieren? Wir sind erwachsene Menschen und wir sind uns einig, dass wir erst einmal nur Freunde sind. Also ist doch alles ganz harmlos!' redete er sich in Gedanken gut zu, doch das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen ließ noch einen gewaltigen Berg Zweifel zurück.

_2324 Z-Zeit (17.24 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko_

Harm trat aus dem Badezimmer und betrachtete Mac, die mit gedankenverlorenem Blick ihren Computer anstarrte: „Grübelst du über den Fall, Mac? Du solltest auch mal abschalten. Wir können uns doch morgen wieder Gedanken machen!"  
„Was?" Mac blickte erschrocken auf. „Nein, dass ist es nicht. Ich habe nur... es ist nichts. Was schlägst du denn vor, was wir jetzt unternehmen könnten."  
„Lenk nicht ab. Ich habe doch genau gesehen, dass dich etwas beschäftigt."  
Mac blickte ihn streng an: „Es war wirklich nicht so wichtig. Lassen wir es einfach."  
„Gut. Was hältst du dann von einem kleinen Stadtrundgang? Zur Zeit dürfte einiges los sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass übermorgen das Crashfestival ist."  
Mac stand sofort auf: „Einverstanden."  
„Ach, Mac,"hielt Harm sie noch einmal zurück. „Liz und ich müssen heute Abend eine wichtige Sache mit ihren Eltern besprechen und ich..."  
„Du willst, dass ich euch dazu allein lasse,"beendete Mac den Satz. „Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen."  
Harm nickte: „Danke."  
Somit machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
Als sie nach unten kamen, trafen sie im Hinterzimmer auf Liz, die nun ebenfalls ein kurzes, grünes Kleid, die alienförmige Schürze und die Antennen trug.  
„Ich will kein Kommentar hören,"sagte sie sofort. „Maria brauchte etwas Unterstützung, weil eine Kellnerin plötzlich krank geworden ist und da bin ich eingesprungen. Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?"  
„Wir schauen uns nur kurz die Stadt an. Zum Essen sind wir wieder da. Und danach sollten wir mit deinen Eltern sprechen," erklärte Harm.  
Liz schaute ihn etwas ängstlich an: „Ich weiß."  
„Das wird schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen," meinte Harm sofort und nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm. 


	3. Part 3

_0123 Z-Zeit (19.23 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko _

Liz, Harm und Mac saßen im Wohnzimmer der Familie Parker, während Liz' Eltern sich in der Küche um den Abwasch kümmerten.  
Liz war die Nervosität richtig anzusehen, so dass Mac langsam anfing sich Sorgen zu machen: „Was ist denn nur los? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
„Was?"fragte Liz überrascht. „Nein, es geht schon."  
„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt,"sagte Mac und stand auf. Bevor sie durch die Tür ging, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Harm um: „Ich schreibe dann schon mal den Bericht und faxe ihn gleich ans Hauptquartier."  
„In Ordnung."   
Damit verließ sie entgültig das Zimmer und wenige Minuten später traten Nancy und Jeffrey Parker ein. „Ist etwas passiert?"fragte Liz' Mutter sofort.  
„Nein,"antwortete Harm. „Mac hat noch einen Bericht zu schreiben."  
Beruhigt nahmen die beiden Platz und dann begann Harm zu erzählen: „Wir beide wollten sowieso noch etwas mit euch besprechen."  
„Du klingst ja so ernst. Ist etwas passiert?"fragte Nancy ängstlich.   
Liz winkte ab: „Nein, Mum. Aber ich habe mir da was überlegt und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir die Erlaubnis gebt."  
„Solange du nicht nach Washington zurück willst, können wir doch über alles reden,"scherzte Jeffrey und wusste dabei gar nicht, wie Recht er hatte.  
Erschrocken warfen sich Harm und Liz einen Blick zu. Dann schauten sie schuldbewusst zu Boden.  
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?"fragte Nancy. „Du willst wirklich nicht hier bleiben?"  
„Mum, dass hat doch nichts mit euch zu tun. Es ist nur ganz einfach so, dass im letzten Jahr so viele Dinge geschehen sind und ich will dass nicht noch einmal durchleben. Und in Roswell erinnert mich alles daran. In Washington konnte ich erstmals etwas Abstand zu den Geschehnissen finden."  
„Und deshalb willst du gleich wegziehen?"Nancy schaute sie verständnislos an. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Was ist denn nur passiert?"  
Liz blickte Harm hilfesuchend an und er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Dann nahm Liz all ihren Mut zusammen und begann die Geschichte zu erzählen. Dabei lies sie wieder die außerirdischen Details weg und auch so erzählte sie ihren Eltern nicht alles so ausführlich wie Harm. Das führte aber nur dazu, dass ihre Eltern noch mehr Fragen stellten und am Ende wussten sie doch fast alles. Allerdings gelang es Liz, die Sache mit Kyle und Tess' Schwangerschaft erfolgreich zu verschweigen.  
„Das ist ja schrecklich," wiederholte Nancy immer wieder. „Wieso hast du uns denn nichts gesagt? Wir hätten dich doch unterstützen können."   
„Ich musste das selbst schaffen,"antwortete Liz mit fester Stimme.  
Ihr Vater warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu: „Aber weglaufen ist doch auch keine Lösung. Wie willst du über die Sache hinwegkommen, wenn du sie verdrängst?"  
„Ich verdränge sie doch nicht. Ich weiß genau, was passiert ist und ich versuche es zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren. Es geht mir doch vielmehr darum, dass ich das nicht noch einmal durchleben möchte."   
„Dann verbieten wir dir, dich weiterhin mit Max zu treffen," schlussfolgerte er.  
„Das kann doch auch keine Lösung sein,"mischte sich Harm ein. „Liz wird langsam erwachsen und sie muss ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Und dass sie sich dazu entschieden hat, ihre große Liebe zu verlassen, zeigt doch nur, wie verantwortungsbewusst sie ist. Schließlich hätte sie auch einfach zu ihrem alten Leben zurückkehren können und dann hätte alles von vorn begonnen. Liz will das aber nicht. Vielmehr will sie sich auf ihr Leben und die Schule konzentrieren und das verdient doch unseren Respekt und keine Ablehnung."  
„Natürlich ist es schön zu sehen, dass sie sich so entwickelt,"gab Nancy zu. „Aber du vergisst in deiner Überlegung, dass sie uns verlassen will."  
„Mum. In einem Jahr gehe ich sowieso auf das College und dann hätte ich Roswell auch verlassen. So ist das alles nur ein wenig früher."  
„Ich weiß auch nicht. Wie stellt ihr euch das eigentlich vor?"  
Und so berichteten Harm und Liz abwechselnd von ihrem Plan und überzeugten Liz' Eltern Stück für Stück von ihrer Idee.  
Harm und Liz konnten später nicht mehr sagen, wie sie es genau geschafft hatten, aber irgendwann an diesem Abend sagte Nancy Parker schließlich: „Einverstanden."  
Liz schaute ihre Mutter verwundert an. Dann sprang sie auf und fiel ihr um den Hals: „Danke, Mum."  
Anschließend blickte sie ihren Vater an, der ebenfalls nickte und sie fiel auch ihm um den Hals: „Danke, Dad."

_1213 Z-Zeit (06.13 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko_

Langsam wachte Mac auf. Ihre innere Uhr erinnerte sie daran, dass sie zwar bald aufstehen musste, aber ein Paar Minuten blieben ihr noch. Und da sie sich so ungewohnt geborgen fühlte, fand sie keinen Grund, ihre augenblickliche Situation zu verändern. Je mehr sie sich von der Traumwelt entfernte, desto genauer nahm sie auch ihre Umgebung wahr. Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass sie nicht in Washington, sondern in Roswell im Haus von Liz' Eltern war.  
Obwohl die Zimmertemperatur niedrig war, fror sie nicht. Vielmehr fühlte sie eine Wärme, die sie nicht sofort einordnen konnte.  
Und dann war da noch dieses Kissen. Und dieser sanfte Druck auf ihre Taille.  
‚Oh! Das ist Harm!' schoss es ihr plötzlich durch den Kopf. ‚Harm ist mein Kissen!'  
Plötzlich war sie hell wach und öffnete ihre Augen. Die ungewohnte Nähe ihres Partners verwirrte sie.  
Doch dann beruhigte sich ihr Puls wieder: ‚Wieso bin ich so nervös? Das ist Harm.' Entspannt schloss sie wieder die Augen: ‚Irgendwie fühlt sich das richtig gut an.'  
Gleichzeitig wurde auch Harm munter.  
Und ohne, dass die beiden es auch nur ahnten, gingen ihre Gedanken in die gleiche Richtung, so dass sie noch einige Zeit zusammen im Bett liegen blieben, ohne zu wissen, dass der andere ebenfalls schon munter war.  
Doch dann klingelte der Wecker und die beiden trennten sich unauffällig voneinander, bevor sie ihn ausmachten und dann aufstanden.  
Mac flüchtete sofort ins Bad, während Harm in die Küche ging.  
Wider Erwarten traf er dort auf Liz: „Morgen, Liz. Wieso bist du schon auf?"  
Liz schrak auf und sah ihren Cousin komisch an: „Morgen, Harmon. Entschuldige, ich habe dich gar nicht gehört. Wie spät ist es denn?"  
„6.34 Uhr,"sagte Mac, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Sie betrat ebenfalls die Küche und fragte weiter: „Gibt es schon Kaffee?"   
„Oh, ja,"antwortete Liz. „In der Maschine müsste noch etwas sein. Allerdings ist er wahrscheinlich schon kalt."  
„Kalt?" fragte Harm überrascht. „Wie lang sitzt du hier denn schon?"   
Liz zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und da bin ich aufgestanden. Ich weiß nicht, wann das war."  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?"fragte Harm besorgt weiter.  
„Sicher," antwortete Liz etwas zu schnell. Doch dann ergänzte sie mit fester Stimme: „Ich musste nur über verschiedene Dinge nachdenken, die mich am Einschlafen gehindert haben und irgendwann habe ich es aufgegeben, schlafen zu wollen. Aber ich denke, dass ich mich jetzt noch etwas hin lege."  
„Willst du nicht mit uns frühstücken?"schlug Mac vor. „Ich habe bereits frischen Kaffee angesetzt."  
Liz schüttelt den Kopf: „Danke. Aber Maria kommt in 2 Stunden zum Frühstück."   
„Dann versuch noch etwas zu schlafen,"sagte Harm.  
Liz nickte und verließ den Raum.  
„Denkst du, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung mit ihr ist?"fragte Mac besorgt.  
Harm nickte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie ist gestern nach zweimonatiger Abwesenheit wieder nach Hause gekommen. Natürlich braucht sie da etwas Zeit für sich, um mit der Situation fertig zu werden."

_2359 Z-Zeit (17.59 Uhr MDT)   
Michaels Apartment  
Roswell, New Mexiko_

Maria, Michael, Isabell und Max saßen in der Wohnung und rätselten darüber, was Liz wohl mit ihnen besprechen wollte. Maria verhielt sich dabei erstaunlich still, was Michaels Aufmerksamkeit natürlich nicht entging. Und während Isabell und Max weiter diskutierten, fragte er sie leise: „Du weißt, warum sie uns herbestellt hat?!"   
Maria drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn verblüfft an. Er kannte sie besser, als sie gedacht hatte. „Ich vermute es, ja," gab sie schließlich zu.  
Plötzlich klopfte es und Isabell öffnete die Tür. Dann ging sie zurück zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich zu ihrem Bruder.  
Liz trat ein und schaute sich um. Als sie alle ihre Freunde versammelt sah, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Dann schloss sie die Tür und ging zu ihnen. Doch sie nahm nicht Platz. Sie blickte sie scheu an, bevor sie zu sprechen begann: „Ihr fragt euch wahrscheinlich, warum ich euch hierher bestellt habe und mit Sicherheit seit ihr auch noch aufgebracht, weil ich nach Tess' Abflug so schnell verschwunden war. Aber es gibt für alles eine logische Erklärung. Allerdings ist sie etwas verwirrend und deshalb möchte ich euch bitten, dass ihr mir erst einmal zuhört, bevor ihr eure Fragen stellt. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich diese beantworten kann."  
Als alle nickten, fuhr sie fort: „Ich weiß gar nicht so Recht, wo ich genau anfangen soll, aber ich werde versuchen, es so verständlich wie möglich zu erklären."Noch einmal sammelte sie ihre Gedanken und dann sprach sie mit fester Stimme: „Es war kurz bevor eure Doppelgänger hier in Roswell auftauchten. Wir alle waren damals mehr als nur durcheinander, da wir erst von eurer Bestimmung erfahren hatten. Max versuchte zu dieser Zeit mich davon zu überzeugen, dass wir unser Schicksal selbst bestimmen und ich hätte sicher nachgegeben, wenn dieser eine Tag nicht gewesen wäre. Maria, Alex und ich waren bei einem Wahrsager gewesen und ich war glücklich. Ich stand gerade vor einem Spiegel, als es ein lautes Geräusch gab und ich sah ein helles, gleißendes Licht auf dem Balkon erstrahlen. Dann war wieder alles wie vorher. Und doch gab es eine Veränderung. Auf meinem Balkon stand ein Mann, der aussah, wie du Max."Dabei schauten sie alle erschrocken an. Bisher war alles nur wie eine Einleitung gewesen, doch das forderte ihre Beachtung. „Doch er sah nicht nur so aus, wie du, er war du – dein zukünftiges Ich. Natürlich wollte ich ihm das nicht glauben, aber er wusste Dinge, die nur wir beide wissen konnten."Sie summte eine Melodie, die Max als das Lied erkannte, das er zusammen mit der Mariacchi-Band gesungen hatte. Er nickte wissend, was auch die anderen bemerkten. Dann widmeten sie Liz wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit und diese erzählte: „Er erklärte mir, dass er mit Hilfe des Graniliths einen Zeitsprung gemacht hatte, um die Vergangenheit zu verändern, damit es eine Zukunft gibt. Denn in seiner Zeit stand die Erde kurz vor ihrem Untergang. Tess hatte euch verlassen und dadurch war die Einheit, die ihr bildet, zerbrochen. Deshalb wart ihr geschwächt und als die Skins angriffen, reichten eure Fähigkeiten nicht aus. Nur zusammen könnt ihr sie besiegen. Wir wussten nichts von ihrem Plan. Max ging davon aus, dass Tess gut ist – das sie sich einfach nur ausgeschlossen fühlte. Denn im etwa zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als dieser Max bei mir auftauchte, entschloss Tess sich, weg zu gehen. Und das wollte der Max aus dem Jahr 2014 unbedingt verhindern. Deshalb wollte er ihr das geben, was sie unbedingt wollte. Ich sollte mich von dir trennen, damit Tess eine Chance hat. Denn auch wenn wir beide wunderschöne gemeinsame Jahre hatten, so war er bereit all das aufzugeben, um die Erde zu retten. Wie hätte ich mich ihm da in den Weg stellen sollen? Er wusste schließlich, was passieren würde und damit, konnte ich nur eins tun: ihm vertrauen. Wir entwickelten einen Plan nach dem anderen und jeder scheiterte. Einmal hat er sich sogar fast aufgelöst, doch dann verfestigte sich seine Gestalt wieder und wir wussten, dass du noch immer in mich verliebt warst. Deshalb mussten wir zum äußersten Mittel greifen. Ich musste dein Vertrauen in mich zerstören. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, doch es ging nicht anders. Kyle war so nett mir zu helfen, aber da war überhaupt nichts."Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie Max direkt in die Augen blickte und sagte: „Wir beide hätten an diesem Abend unsere Beziehung in einer Weise vertieft, dass selbst Tess mit ihren Kräften machtlos gewesen wäre. Und das wäre der Anfang vom Ende der Welt gewesen."  
Liz brach mit Tränen in den Augen ab und Maria ging langsam auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Beruhigend strich sie ihr über den Rücken: „Ganz ruhig. Jetzt ist es ja raus. Du musst dir keine Sorgen mehr machen. Schhh..."Immer weiter redete sie leise auf sie ein. Dann setzten sie sich gemeinsam hin, während die anderen die vielen Neuigkeiten erst einmal verdauen mussten. Und auch wenn Isabell und Michael das Ende nicht ganz verstanden hatten, so begriffen sie doch die Tragweite von Liz' Ausführungen und vor allem, was sie alles durchgemacht haben musste.  
„Wieso hast du mir nie etwas gesagt?"durchbrach Max irgendwann die Stille. „Wieso... wieso ist er nicht einfach zu mir gekommen?"  
Liz schaute ihn an: „Wenn du es gewusst hättest, wäre unser letzter Plan auch gescheitert. Und er konnte dir nicht gegenübertreten, da euch das beide vernichtet hätte. Ich habe das auch nicht ganz verstanden."  
Max wollte sich aber nicht zufrieden geben: „Aber wieso ist er dann zu dir gegangen. Er hätte doch auch mit Tess reden können oder ..."  
Isabell unterbrach ihn noch bevor er die Frage zu Ende stellen oder Liz antworten konnte: „Max, ich bitte dich, an wen würdest du dich zuerst wenden, wenn du ein Problem hast? Ihr beide hattet schon immer diese Bindung."  
„Und nach allem, was wir jetzt über Tess wissen, hätte es sowieso nichts gebracht, mit ihr zu reden," ergänzte Michael sofort.  
„Wir wollten das alles nicht. Max meinte, dass das unsere einzige Chance sei, euch vor dem Tod zu bewahren und... und..."weinend brach Liz ab.  
Max hackte nach: „Was hat er über seine Zukunft erzählt?"  
Maria streichelte Liz noch immer beruhigend über den Rücken und als sie ihren bittenden Blick sah, antwortete sie: „Ihr wärt wieder zusammengekommen und eure Verbindung wäre tiefer gewesen, als je zuvor."Alle starrten sie verblüfft an, da sie nicht wussten, dass Maria eingeweiht war, doch diese fuhr einfach fort: „An diesem Punkt erkannte Tess, dass sie niemals eine Chance haben würde und verschwand. Mit 19 wärt ihr durchgebrannt und hättet in Las Vegas geheiratet."  
„Die Vision,"flüsterte Max.   
Maria nickte: „Genau. Soweit war alles gut. Aber dann griffen die Skins an und Tess tauchte nie wieder auf und deshalb wart ihr drei auf euch allein gestellt und ihr habt gekämpft, aber... es war nicht genug. Zuerst... starb Isabell und dann..."Maria atmete tief durch, bevor sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme sagte: „Michael!"Erneut brach Maria ab und schaute ihrem Freund tief in die Augen, bevor sie weitersprach: „Am Ende wart nur noch ihr beide übrig und dir blieb keine andere Wahl, als Liz zu verlassen und in der Vergangenheit zu versuchen all das zu verhindern. Keiner konnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnen, dass Tess' Bleiben genauso schlimme, wenn nicht sogar schlimmere Folgen haben würde."   
„Ihr seid eine Einheit,"erklärte Liz leise. „Ihr konntet zu viert die Kommunikatoren aktivieren und genauso seid ihr auch nur zu viert wirklich stark."  
So langsam verstanden alle, worauf Liz eigentlich hinaus wollte. Und Max war es dann, der die Gedanken aller aussprach: „Und jetzt ist dieses Band wieder zerstört."  
Liz nickte: „Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich es euch erzählen soll. Doch ich denke, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, das schlimmste vielleicht doch noch zu verhindern. Im Gegensatz zu der anderen Zukunft wisst ihr jetzt, was vermutlich passieren wird und könnt euch vorbereiten. Ich kann euch nicht sagen, was Tess' Abflug im Lauf der Geschichte ändern wird, aber wenn sie wirklich mit Kivar zusammenarbeitet, kann man davon ausgehen, dass der Angriff eurer Feinde eher früher als später zu erwarten ist. Deshalb müsst ihr wirklich trainieren. Denn auch wenn Nasedos Ansichten manchmal etwas engstirnig waren, so hatte er in einem Punkt Recht. Wenn ihr überleben wollt, dann müsst ihr wissen, was ihr könnt."   
„Als ob das so einfach wäre,"fuhr Max sie an.  
Liz schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es einfach wird. Das ist die schwerste Prüfung, vor der ihr je gestanden habt und eure bisherigen Gegner werden nichts im Gegensatz zu dem sein, was euch jetzt erwartet. Trotzdem dürft ihr euch nicht verkriechen. Wenn ihr kämpft, könnt ihr verlieren, aber wenn ihr von vornherein aufgebt, dann habt ihr schon verloren."Sie blickte in die Runde: „Ich denke, das waren jetzt ganz schön viele Informationen auf einmal. Ihr solltet in Ruhe darüber nachdenken."Sie schaute ihre Freunde an und bemerkte den abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen etwas Zeit lassen und nicht auch noch die zweite Bombe platzen lassen,' dachte Liz bei sich, doch dann atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie erneut anfing zu reden: „Ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt mit euren Gedanken ganz wo anders seid, aber ich muss euch da noch etwas sagen, dass nichts mit Außerirdischen zu tun hat."Sie blickte alle an und als sie ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte, fuhr sie fort: „Ich weiß, dass es euch gegenüber unfair war, wie ich vor Wochen verschwunden bin. Doch in meiner damaligen Situation sah ich keinen anderen Ausweg. Jetzt ist das anders... Meine Rückkehr nach Roswell war nicht endgültig. Ich werde in ein Paar Tagen mit Mac und Harmon nach Washington zurückkehren. Und es gibt nichts, was ihr sagen könntet, um mich aufzuhalten. Ich weiß, dass das ein Schock ist, aber ich sehe keinen anderen Weg."Liz sah starr zu Boden, da sie die verletzten Blicke der anderen nicht sehen wollte. Dann fügte sie eine Erklärung hinzu: „Ich möchte nicht undankbar erscheinen, da ich sehr froh bin, dass ihr alle in mein Leben getreten seid, aber ich kann so einfach nicht weiter machen. Ihr habt schon oft euer Leben für mich riskiert – nicht zuletzt, weil ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt, aber irgendwann sind auch meine Kräfte erschöpft. Ich würde euch unglaublich gern zur Seite stehen und euch unterstützen, doch einerseits habe ich keine Ahnung, wie ich euch jetzt noch helfen kann und andererseits glaube ich auch nicht, dass ich noch einmal die Kraft und den Mut aufbringen könnte. Ihr seid die wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben und wenn ich könnte, würde ich das alles rückgängig machen und nach einer anderen Möglichkeit suchen, aber das geht nicht. Ich muss jetzt erst einmal wieder zu mir finden. Und das geht hier nicht."  
Max blickte sie traurig an: „Du gehst meinetwegen."  
Liz schaute überrascht auf und ihr Blick traf den von Max und sie versanken in den Augen des jeweils anderen.  
Isabell, Michael und Maria verständigten sich durch Handzeichen, dass sie die beiden lieber allein lassen sollten und so gingen sie in ein anderes Zimmer.  
„Du fliehst vor mir," wiederholte Max.  
Liz nickte: „Ich liebe dich. Und ich weiß, dass ich dir vergeben würde, wenn ich hier bleibe. Doch so einfach ist das nicht. Ich würde ein solches Gefühlschaos nicht noch einmal überstehen."  
„Und ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass nichts passiert. Zur Zeit scheint alles ruhig zu sein, doch wir können nicht ausschließen, dass wieder irgendeine Gefahr auf uns zukommt. Ich will dich keiner Bedrohung aussetzen und... und vielleicht ist es wirklich besser, wenn du gehst."Max wurde immer leiser bis er verstummte.  
Sofort stand Liz auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Dann legte sie ihre Hand an sein Kinn und zwang ihn sie anzusehen: „Max, alles was ich in dieser Zeit gesagt habe, war eine Lüge. Ich wollte dich nie verletzten, doch..."  
Max' Finger auf ihren Lippen brachte sie zum Schweigen: „Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen oder entschuldigen. Was du für uns getan hast war einmalig. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, wenn ich vor deinen Entscheidungen gestanden hätte. Ich weiß jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr."  
„Mir geht es doch nicht anders und deshalb brauche ich etwas Abstand,"erklärte Liz. „Nur wenn ich etwas Ruhe finde, werde ich in der Lage sein, das alles zu verarbeiten. Und dabei kann ich dir nicht täglich über den Weg laufen. Ich muss wissen, was ich will und das kann ich nicht in Roswell herausfinden."  
„In Ordnung. Ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten,"erklärte Max zögernd. „Aber bitte versprich mir eins: melde dich immer mal, damit wir wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Du musst ja nicht unbedingt mit mir reden, aber wenn du zu Maria Kontakt hältst und sie mir manchmal sagt, was du machst, dann bin ich schon zufrieden."Liz blickte verlegen zu Boden und so fuhr Max fort: „Ich verstehe. Du musst deinen eigenen Weg gehen und willst mich da überhaupt nicht mehr dabei haben."   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, so meine ich das nicht. Es ist vielmehr so, dass ich die ganze Zeit über mit Maria in Verbindung stand. Sie wusste, wo ich war und sie sollte euch nichts erzählen, weil ich Angst davor hatte, dass ihr mir folgt."Liz schaute wieder auf und blickte direkt in Max' Augen: „Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nichts unternehmen wirst, egal was Maria erzählt, dann bin ich einverstanden."  
Max nickte glücklich: „Okay. Ich weiß, dass du viele Träume hast und die kannst du einfach nicht in meiner Nähe verwirklichen. Auch wenn es weh tut, so muss ich doch erkennen, dass du damals Recht hattest, als du gesagt hast..."  
„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe,"unterbrach Liz ihn sofort, als sie den Tränenfilm in seinen Augen erkannte, „doch das war ganz sicher nicht die Wahrheit. Ich sollte dich von unserer Liebe abbringen und dafür habe ich viele Dinge gesagt, die einfach nicht stimmen. Ja, ich will eine Familie: ein Haus, einen Mann und Kinder. Und ich will, dass wir in Sicherheit und geordneten Verhältnissen leben, aber ich habe mich nie sicherer gefühlt, als in deiner Umgebung. Ohne dich würde ich heute gar nicht mehr leben. Außerdem hast du mein Leben erst lebenswert gemacht. Unsere Beziehung bedeutet mir unheimlich viel und ich will auch nicht, dass sie hier endet, nur braucht sie einfach eine Pause. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Daran darfst du gar nicht erst zweifeln. Und dass ich gesagt habe, ich würde nicht für dich sterben, war die größte Lüge meines Lebens. Ich liebe dich und ich würde alles für dich tun."  
„Ich liebe dich auch,"erwiderte Max zärtlich. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorn bis sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten. Sofort schlang Liz ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und intensivierte den Kuss.

Plötzlich wurde den beiden bewusst, dass sie nicht allein waren und vor allem, dass sie nicht zusammen waren und so trennten sie sich – wenn auch widerwillig – wieder voneinander.  
Verlegen schauten sie in die jeweils andere Richtung, doch dann blickten sie sich wieder in die Augen und erkannten die Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden.  
Liz schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die Verwirrung zu vertreiben, die sich in ihr gebildet hatte und sagte dann mit leiser Stimme: „Es muss sein. Meine Eltern haben auch schon zugestimmt. Ich brauche das jetzt einfach."  
Max streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange: „Und ich werde der letzte sein, der sich dir in den Weg stellt. Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, so sollst du es haben."  
„Danke," antwortete Liz und schon wieder bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen, die Max sofort wegwischte. Und erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen zu dem vorerst letzten Kuss – einem Abschiedskuss, den wohl keiner von beiden jemals vergessen würde.


	4. Part 4

_0147 Z-Zeit (19.47 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko  
_

Völlig verwirrt und in Gedanken versunken betrat Liz das Cafe ihrer Eltern.  
Eine Stimme, die sie rief, riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken: „Liz, komm doch mal."   
Sie erkannt die beiden Offiziere, die in einer Nische saßen und ging auf sie zu.  
„Was ist denn los?" fragte Harm sofort besorgt.  
Liz zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Es geht schon. Ich habe es ihnen erzählt."  
„Du hast wem was erzählt?" fragte Mac überrascht zurück.  
Liz schaute sie ungläubig an: „Du weißt es noch nicht?"  
„Nein, was denn?"   
„Ich habe meinen Freunden gesagt, dass ich nicht nach Roswell zurückkomme."  
Harm ergänzte: „Weil sie nämlich mit uns zurückfliegt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir davon nicht schon früher erzählt habe, aber gestern Abend hast du schon geschlafen und heute gab es einfach andere Dinge."  
Mac nickte verständnisvoll: „Schon klar." Dann wandte sie sich an Liz: „Und du kommst wirklich wieder mit? Wird das nicht ein wenig eng auf die Dauer in Harms Junggesellenwohnung?"  
„Das haben wir uns auch schon überlegt, aber zuerst wollten wir meine Eltern überzeugen und jetzt kommen die praktischen Probleme dran," sagte Liz.  
„Ich werde meine Wohnung aufgeben und dann suchen wir uns etwas größeres," stimmte Harm ihr zu. „Liz braucht schließlich ein eigenes Zimmer."  
„Du willst wirklich deine Wohnung aufgeben?" fragte Mac noch immer ungläubig.   
„Was tut man nicht alles für seine kleine Cousine," antwortete Harm. „Nein, im Ernst. Das ist nun wirklich keine große Tat. Ich bin doch froh, dass ich dich habe." Damit wuschelte er ihr durch die Haare und Liz grinste ihn glücklich an.  
„Na, dann können wir uns ja zusammen eine Wohnung suchen," sagte Mac mehr zu sich, doch die anderen hatte sie verstanden und starrten sie nun verständnislos an.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Liz schließlich und durchbrach damit das Schweigen. „Du willst mit uns zusammenziehen?"  
Sie blickte Liz verwirrt an. „Oh, ähm, nein," meinte sie dann und lachte nervös. ‚Naja, eigentlich hat die Idee ja wirklich was. Aber ich kann unmöglich mit Harm zusammenziehen. Das würde die Gerüchte im Büro nur noch mehr aufheizen,' dachte Mac und laut sagte sie: „So hatte ich das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich mir auch eine neue Wohnung suchen muss, da meine alte langsam wirklich unerschwinglich wird und auf den Stress bei den Bauarbeiten habe ich auch keine Lust. Und deshalb könnten wir ja zusammen nach netten Anzeigen suchen."  
„Wieso nicht? Aber ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du ausziehen willst," entgegnete Harm zögernd, während seine Gedanken in eine ganze andere Richtung gingen: ‚Schade eigentlich. Es wäre sicher nett gewesen und auf jeden Fall sehr praktisch, wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Zeit wir in letzter Zeit zusammen verbracht haben.'  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Harms Gesicht, als er den Gedanken weiter verfolgte, doch dann holte ihn Macs Stimme in die Realität zurück: „Sie wollen die Fassade erneuern und weil alle Mieter diesem Projekt zugestimmt haben, kann der Vermieter die Kosten auf die Miete umlegen und das wird mir einfach zu teuer."  
„Das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich würde auch nicht in einem Haus wohnen wollen, an dem gebaut wird. Mit der Entspannung nach der Arbeit wäre es dann erst einmal vorbei," gab Harm ihr Recht und auch Liz nickte zustimmend. „Also begeben wir uns zusammen auf Wohnungssuche, sobald wir wieder in Washington sind. Und das bringt uns gleich zu einer weiteren Sache: Liz, Mac und ich fliegen morgen schon wieder nach Hause. Unsere Nachforschungen hier sind abgeschlossen."  
„Morgen?" fragte Liz überrascht. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell geht. Ich kann unmöglich schon morgen abreisen. Ich habe noch so viel vorzubereiten und ich will mich von allen verabschieden und so."  
Harm nickte: „Das ist doch vollkommen klar. Ich hätte auch nicht erwartet, dass du jetzt schon mitkommst. Du musst sowieso mit einer Zivilmaschine fliegen. Deshalb kannst du auch ein Paar Tage später nachkommen."  
„Und ihr wollte wirklich schon morgen los?" fragte Liz noch einmal. „Bleibt doch wenigstens noch zum Crashfestival."  
„Das ist keine Frage des Wollens. Wir müssen zurück ins Hauptquartier. Dort wartet einige Arbeit auf uns," erklärte Mac.  
Harm ergänzte: „Und Bud hat bereits den Flug organisiert. Selbst wenn wir jetzt noch bleiben möchten, können wir das nicht machen. Und wir sehen uns doch schon in wenigen Tagen wieder. Bis dahin kommst du sicher auch ohne uns zu Recht."   
„Natürlich," lachte Liz. „Es ist nur, ... Ach vergesst es. Ist schon okay."  
„Wirklich?" fragte Harm nun doch ein wenig beunruhigt noch einmal nach.  
Liz nickte: „Ja, ich bekomme das schon hin. Wann geht denn euer Flug?"  
„Morgen früh um 9.00 Uhr. Es ist wieder eine Militärmaschine, die von Roswell nach Norfolk fliegt."  
„Harm!" rief Liz' Vater plötzlich. „Hier ist ein Anruf für dich."  
Er ging zum Tresen und Mac nutzte die Zeit um sich zu Liz zu beugen. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie flüsternd.  
„Ja," erklärte Liz noch einmal. „Ich hätte nur gern etwas Unterstützung gehabt. Bei der Abreise meine ich. Am Ende bin ich noch zu unentschlossen und steige nicht in den Flieger."  
Mac nickte verständnisvoll: „Das kann ich gut verstehen. Aber erinnere dich daran, warum du nicht hier bleiben willst. Dann dürfte es dir auch nicht zu schwer fallen, dich umzudrehen und die anderen für eine Weile hinter dir zu lassen. Und zur Not rufst du uns einfach an und wir überzeugen dich noch einmal und begleiten dich per Telefon bis zum Flugzeug mit unglaublich viel Zuspruch."  
Harm legte auf und ging zu den anderen zurück. Mit Freude hatte er während des Telefonats beobachtet, wie Mac und Liz gesprochen hatten. Und noch glücklicher hatte es ihn gemacht, zu sehen, wie Liz sich immer mehr allein durch Macs Worte entspannte. Dabei war er noch immer überrascht, wie gut die beiden sich verstanden, obwohl sie sich erst so kurz kannten.  
‚Naja. Eigentlich wundert es mich ja nicht. Sie sind beide einfach wunderbar. Da war doch nichts anderes zu erwarten, als dass sie sich prima verstehen.'   
Als er endlich bei ihnen ankam, lachte Liz laut los.  
„Was ist?" fragte er verwundert. „Ihr lacht doch hoffentlich nicht über mich."  
„Niemals," winkte Mac ab. „Und wer hat dich angerufen?"  
„Der Admiral. Offensichtlich sind unsere Handys ausgeschaltet und deshalb hat er es hier versucht." Er holte seins hervor und erkannte, dass der Akku leer war.  
„Ich habe meins oben vergessen," stimmte Mac zu. „Und was wollte er nun?"   
„Wir werden doch hier bleiben. Seaman Miller ist schon wieder verschwunden."  
Mac schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf: „Das ist doch nicht wahr. Wir setzen alles daran, dass er ohne Strafe davon kommt und er haut gleich wieder ab. Da ist ihm aber auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Müssen wir dann nicht hin?"  
„Nein. Die haben das Gelände abgeriegelt und suchen nach ihm, falls er doch noch irgendwo ist. Bis morgen, wird kein Fahrzeug die Schranken passieren," erklärte er. Dann wandte er sich an Liz: „Sieht so aus, als ob wir dich noch nicht verlassen."  
Liz lächelte glücklich zurück: „Sieht so aus, als bräuchtet ihr Kostüme!"

_0123 Z-Zeit (19.23 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko  
_

Lachend kam Liz an den Tisch der beiden Offiziere und stellte die bestellten Speisen ab: „Guten Appetit. Habt ihr heute Abend schon was vor?"  
„Nein. Wieso?" antwortete ihr Cousin mit einer Gegenfrage.  
„Weil ich mit ein Paar Freunden ins Ufo-Center wollte. Die bieten ein umfangreiches Programm und es ist eigentlich immer recht witzig. Und weil Roswell ansonsten nicht sehr viel zu bieten hat, das euren Aufenthalt verschönern könnte, wollte ich euch fragen, ob ihr nicht Lust habt, uns zu begleiten."  
Mac schüttelte den Kopf: „Du musst dich nicht um uns kümmern. Erstens sind wir beruflich hier und nicht zu unserem Vergnügen und zweitens willst du doch sicher etwas Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen, bevor du wieder abreist."  
„Aber das schließt sich doch nicht aus," erwiderte Liz sofort. „Und nur weil ihr nicht Urlaub habt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass euch keine Freizeit zusteht. Außerdem habt ihr mir Washington gezeigt und jetzt revanchiere ich mich - auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass Roswell nicht so viele Attraktionen zu bieten hat."  
Mac lachte auf: „Ich sehe schon. Du hast eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit uns verbracht. Deinen Argumentationen kann man einfach nicht widersprechen."  
„Also kommt ihr mit?" Die beiden nickten. „Gut. Dann sehen wir uns in etwas mehr als einer Stunde wieder hier. Jetzt muss ich noch etwas arbeiten."  
Harm mischte sich ein: „Deinem Vater ist aber schon bewusst, dass er dich nicht für immer als Kellnerin zurück hat."  
„Ja," grinste Liz. „Ich habe ihn schon mehrmals darauf hingewiesen. Aber die Kellnerin, die ich vertrete, ist ja auch nur vorübergehend erkrankt."  
Ein Gast beschwerte sich lautstark über die schlechte Bedienung und da musste Liz ihre Freunde verlassen und sie ging zu ihm, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Liz war mit ihrer Schicht fast fertig, als Max, Michael und Isabell das Restaurant betraten. Sie setzten sich an ihren Stammtisch und sie ging zu ihnen: „Was kann ich euch bringen? Ihr seid ganz schön zeitig. Ich bin noch nicht einmal umgezogen!"  
„Nur kein Stress. Maria fehlt ja auch noch," gab Michael zu bedenken.  
Max ergänzte: „Genau. Außerdem wollten wir die Annehmlichkeiten des Crashdown in Anspruch nehmen. Ich hätte gern eine Cherry-Cola und ein Will-Smith-Burger!"  
Michael und Isabell nickten zustimmend und gaben dann ihre Bestellung auf.  
Und nachdem Liz den dreien ihre Speisen und Getränke gebracht hatte, ging sie ins Hinterzimmer, um ihre Arbeitskleidung abzulegen.  
In der Zwischenzeit kam auch Maria hinzu, die sich neben Michael setzte und mit ihren Freunden auf Liz wartete.  
Diese wiederum kam gerade aus ihrem Zimmer, als Mac und Harm den Gang zur Treppe entlang gingen und sich lachend unterhalten. Sie hatten ihre Uniformen ausgezogen und gegen zivile Kleidung getauscht.  
Zusammen gingen sie nach unten, wo sie bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden.  
Max, Michael und Isabell hatten in der Zwischenzeit ihre Burger verspeist und unterhielten sich nun angeregt mit Maria.  
„Seid ihr soweit?" unterbrach sie Liz' Frage und sie wandten sich zu ihr um.  
Maria funkelte sie wütend an: „Wie kannst du dich von hinten anschleichen und mich so erschrecken?" Dann musste sie trotz ihrer wütenden Miene lachen und die Standpauke verlor ihre Wirkung. Vielmehr lachten nun alle.  
Dann räusperte Mac sich, woraufhin Liz erklärte: „Es stört euch doch hoffentlich nicht, dass ich Mac und Harmon mit eingeladen habe. Sie kennen sich schließlich in Roswell nicht aus und hier gibt es nun wirklich nicht viel zu sehen." Die anderen nickten verständnisvoll. Dann stellte Liz alle der Reihe nach vor. Zuerst die Offiziere und dann ihre Freunde. Als sie zuletzt bei Max ankam, sahen ihn Mac und Harm interessiert an. Das entging natürlich auch nicht den anderen, so dass sie sich schon Sorgen machten. Liz warf Harm und Mac daraufhin einen wütenden Blick zu und sprach weiter: „Ich denke, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen. Sonst verpassen wir die einzige Attraktion, die diese Stadt zu bieten hat."  
Alle erhoben sich und gingen auf den Eingang zu. Max lies sich etwas zurückfallen und hielt Liz ebenfalls zurück: „Und du bist sicher, dass sie ungefährlich sind. Wie..."  
„Ich weiß. Die Blicke waren etwas auffällig, aber das hatte nichts mit eurem Geheimnis zu tun," unterbrach sie ihn sofort. „Ich habe ihnen von dir erzählt. Natürlich nicht die geheimen Sachen, aber ... naja ... eben von uns."  
Max nickte: „Verstehe. Sie wollten sich also den Jungen ansehen, der dir das Herz gebrochen hat." Er schaut sie mit einem traurigen Blick an.  
„So im etwa," antwortete Liz und beschleunigte wieder ihren Schritt, um den anderen zu folgen, die das Museum längst erreicht hatten.   
Als sie näher kam, bemerkte sie glücklich, dass Mac und Harm von den anderen längst akzeptiert wurden. Was sie dann aber doch etwas verwunderte, war, dass Michael derjenige war, der mit den Offizieren redete. Und dabei war reden noch untertrieben, denn sie stritten regelrecht - aber auf witziger Basis.  
Liz beugte sich zu Maria hinab: „Worüber redet Michael mit Mac?"  
„Die beiden streiten über Braveheart," lachte Maria.  
„Braveheart?" fragte Liz erneut und Maria nickte nur. „Wie sind sie denn auf dieses Thema gekommen?"  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sie haben Small Talk betrieben und plötzlich entstand eine hitzige Diskussion darüber, wer denn Film öfter gesehen hat."   
„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?" meinte Liz ungläubig. Doch nachdem sie den beiden kurz zugehört hatte, musste sie erkennen, dass Maria nicht übertrieben hatte.  
„Wisst ihr was?" mischte sich Harm plötzlich ein. „Es ist doch total egal. Es gibt wesentlich bessere Filme als Braveheart."  
Eigentlich hatte er mit diesem Kommentar bezwecken wollen, dass die beiden ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten beilegen und im eigentlichen Sinne hatte er das auch geschafft, doch nun stürzten sich beide auf ihnen, um ihn davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, was für ein unwissender Mensch er doch sei. Schließlich hatte er diesen Kommentar abgegeben, ohne den Film selbst gesehen zu haben.  
Der Rest stand einfach daneben und lachte herzhaft.  
„Na warte, Harm," meinte Mac resolut. „Wenn wir wieder in Washington sind, werde ich dir das Video zeigen. Dann werden wir ja sehen, wie gut er dir gefällt."   
Harm zog in seiner typischen Manier die Augenbrauen hoch, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er davon noch lange nicht überzeugt war.   
Liz lachte: „Da das jetzt geklärt ist, sollten wir rein gehen."

_0612 Z-Zeit (00.12 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko_

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend. Danke, dass du uns eingeladen hast," meinte Mac.  
Sie ging gerade mit Liz und Harm den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer entlang. Wenige Minuten zuvor hatten sie sich von Isabell, Max, Michael und Maria verabschiedet. Und jetzt sehnten sie sich nach nichts mehr, als nach ihren Betten.  
Liz verabschiedete sich von den beiden, so dass sie den letzten Abschnitt ihres Weges allein und schweigend hinter sich brachten.  
„Kann ich zuerst ins Bad?" fragte Mac. „Ich brauche auch nicht lange."  
„Die berühmten Worte einer Frau."  
Sie schaute ihn belustigt an: „Harm, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so viele Vorurteile in dir trägst. Ich denke es wird Zeit damit aufzuräumen."  
Nun musste auch Harm schmunzeln: „Ach ja? Wir reden hier aber nicht von Vorurteilen, sondern von bewiesenen Tatsachen."  
Mac schlug ihn spöttisch. Dann ging sie auf die Tür zu: „Du kannst froh sein, dass es schon so spät ist. Ich will mich jetzt wirklich nicht mit dir streiten." Als Harm ihr schon erklären wollte, dass das einem Schuldeingeständnis gleichkam, ergänzte sie: „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Außerdem bekomme dann ich Unterstützung."   
Sie ging einfach ins Badezimmer, ohne seinen Kommentar abzuwarten.  
Harm schaute ihr kopfschüttelnd nach, bevor er sich auf's Bett legte.

Als Mac eine Viertelstunde später zurückkam, war er bereits eingeschlafen.  
„Harm?" fragte sie ihn leise.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn wecken sollte. Einerseits wollte sie ihn schlafen lassen, weil sie aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, wie anstrengend dieser Job war. Andererseits dürfte es sicher nicht sehr bequem sein, wenn man in den normalen Sachen schläft. Am Ende wäre er am nächsten Morgen total verspannt und damit wäre auch niemand geholfen.   
Was sollte sie also tun?  
Unschlüssig stand sie noch ein Paar Minuten vor ihm, bevor sie sich langsam näherte. Mit flinken Bewegungen entfernte sie seine Schuhe, Socken und die Hose. Daraufhin betrachtete sie ihn kurz eingehend, bevor sie ihn zudeckte und sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes gleiten ließ.  
Wenige Minuten später war Mac ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

_1304 Z-Zeit (7.04 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko  
_

Noch etwas verschlafen betrat Harm die Küche, wo Mac und Liz bereits frühstückten. „Guten Morgen," begrüßte er sie. „Gut geschlafen?"  
Mac grinste: „Sehr gut. Du bist spät dran. Wir müssen in spätestens einer Viertelstunde los, wenn wir pünktlich am Stützpunkt sein wollen."  
„Mac, wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob wir das..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, da er unterbrochen wurde: „Ich habe bereits mit dem Chief telefoniert. Die Sperre wurde aufgehoben. Von Seaman Miller fehlt jede Spur."  
„Wir sollten uns das trotzdem ansehen."  
„Das habe ich auch gesagt. Man wird uns wieder einen Raum zur Zeugenbefragung zur Verfügung stellen. Nur leider hat anscheinend niemand etwas gesehen."  
Harm lachte: „Dann ist das Zimmer ja wirklich sinnvoll."  
Liz unterbrach die Diskussion: „Hey. Es ist noch zu früh für dienstliche Dinge."

_0045 Z-Zeit (18.45 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko _

„Und du meinst wirklich, dass ich das anziehen soll?" fragte Mac skeptisch.  
Sie und Liz waren in deren Zimmer und machten sie für die Party fertig.  
Liz versicherte nun zum wiederholten Mal: „Das wird dir ausgezeichnet stehen."  
„Liz, ich bin dienstlich in der Stadt. Ich kann unmöglich..."  
Liz unterbrach sie: „Erstens hast du jetzt Feierabend. Zweitens ist das so Tradition und die willst du doch nicht brechen. Und Drittens weiß ich, dass du dich schon den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut hast, zu erfahren, wie Harmon auf das Kleid reagiert. Also zieh es an und streite nicht mit mir, wenn du sowieso meiner Meinung bist."  
„Und du bist ganz sicher, dass du nicht mit Harm verwandt bist?" fragte sie lachend.  
Liz warf ihr das Kleid zu: „Los jetzt."  
Während Mac im Bad war, betrat Maria das Zimmer: „Liz, du siehst toll aus."  
„Du aber auch," gab sie zurück und umarmte ihre Freundin. „Was hat Michael gesagt, als er dich so gesehen hat?"  
Sie schaute noch einmal auf das kurze dunkelgrüne Kleid ihrer Freundin. Es war mit silbernen Zeichen verziert, die normalerweise dazu führten, dass das ganze ins lächerliche gezogen wurde. Doch an Maria sah das ausgezeichnet aus. Dann warf Liz einen fragenden Blick in den Spiegel und betrachtete ihr Kostüm. Sie hatte sich dieses Jahr ebenfalls für ein Kleid entschieden. Es war kurz und schwarz. Dazu eine silberne Bauchkette und Silberspray im Haar. Nicht schlecht.  
„Zuerst war er sprachlos und dann wollte er mich nicht auf die Straße lassen."  
Liz grinste: „Offensichtlich konntest du ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen."   
„Tja, du weißt doch, dass ich da so meine Methoden habe," sagte Maria lachend.  
Liz stimmte ins Lachen mit ein und fragte dann: „Und wo ist er jetzt?"  
„Er wartet unten mit Max und Isabell."  
In dem Moment kam Mac aus dem Bad und stellte sich vor die zwei: „Und?"  
„Wow," meinte Maria nur.  
Liz ergänzte: „Dem muss ich mich anschließen. Und du wolltest es nicht anziehen!"  
Mac trug ein längeres, aber genauso eng anliegendes Kleid, das eigentlich schwarz war, aber in den verschiedensten Farben schimmerte.


	5. Part 5

_0303 Z-Zeit (21.03 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashfestival  
Roswell, New Mexiko_

„Sind die beiden ein Paar?" fragte Max und deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tanzfläche, wo sich Harm und Mac gut zu amüsieren schienen.  
Liz lachte: „Ich weiß auch nicht. Es scheint sich etwas anzubahnen. Aber sie wollen es nicht wahr haben. Deshalb bleiben sie weiterhin Freunde."  
Max nickte nur und schaute wieder zu den Tanzenden. Sein Blick schwenkte zu Maria und Michael, die ebenfalls tanzten. Dann erkannte er seine Schwester, die direkt auf sie zukam und sich schließlich auf einen der freien Stühle fallen ließ.  
„Was macht ihr hier?" fragte sie erstaunt. „Wollt ihr nicht tanzen?"  
„Wir machen eine Pause," erklärte Liz sofort. „Du scheinst dich aber auch gut zu unterhalten. Felix scheint ja sehr nett zu sein."  
„Nett?" fragte Isabell zurück. „Der Kerl ist aufdringlich und absolut nicht mein Typ."  
Max lachte auf: „Für mich sah das aber nicht so aus."  
„Du kannst denken, was du willst," fauchte Isabell ihn an.  
Beschwichtigend sagte er: „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern."  
„Schon okay. Es ist ja eigentlich auch Felix, der mich so aufregt."  
Liz wollte mehr über ihn wissen, so dass Isabell erklärte: „Ich habe mein Studium in Santa Fe schon vor ein Paar Wochen begonnen. Es sind zur Zeit lauter Einführungsveranstaltungen und dabei habe ich ihn kennen gelernt. Tja und weil mir sonst niemand begegnet ist, den ich kannte, habe ich mich ein wenig mit Felix unterhalten. Er schien ja auch ganz freundlich zu sein, aber..."  
Sie brach ab, als sie das Thema ihrer Ausführungen auf sich zukommen sah. Er setzte sich zu ihnen und fragte: „Na, schon erschöpft?"  
„Nur eine kleine Pause," antwortete Liz. „Und wie gefällt's dir hier?"  
Felix zuckte mit den Schultern: „Das Crashfestival ist schon okay. Ansonsten hat die Stadt aber nicht sehr viel zu bieten, wie es scheint. Meine Familie ist vor 3 Monaten hierher gezogen und ich konnte noch nicht wirklich was interessantes entdecken."  
„3 Monate?" fragte Max überrascht. „Warum haben wir uns dann nie gesehen?"  
„Oh! Ich habe eine kleine Wohnung in Santa Fe, da ich dort studiere. In Roswell bin ich eigentlich nur um meine Eltern zu besuchen und das passiert nicht so oft."  
„Und wo habt ihr vorher gewohnt?" wollte Liz wissen.  
Felix antwortete: „In Berlin, der Hauptstadt von Deutschland. Mein Vater war in der amerikanischen Botschaft tätig. Meine Mutter ist eine Deutsche und deshalb habe ich auch diesen Namen, der in Amerika eher untypisch ist."  
„Das war doch sicher sehr interessant."  
„Naja," meinte Felix. „Wir waren eigentlich meistens nur auf dem Botschaftsgelände. Ich war in einer amerikanischen Schule und so weiter. Dementsprechend habe ich nicht wirklich viel von dem Land mitbekommen. Natürlich habe ich mit meiner Mutter viele Ausflüge gemacht, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich nur als Gast in diesem Land, obwohl ich dort geboren wurde. Hier ist alles ganz anders. Erstmals in meinem Leben kann ich machen, was ich will."  
„Seht ihr," meinte Isabell, stand auf und war auch schon verschwunden.  
Felix schaute ihr überrascht hinterher: „Hab ich was falsches gesagt?"  
„Ich denke nicht. Bei meiner Schwester kann man da nie so sicher sein."  
„Hey," meinte Liz sofort und stupste ihn mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Du stellst Isabell ja als ein Ungeheuer dar. Sie ist wirklich nicht so schlimm. Manchmal ist sie nur ein wenig verschlossen. Du solltest dich davon nicht abschrecken lassen, Felix."  
„Na gut. Ich gehe dann mal wieder auf die Tanzfläche."  
Max schaute Liz verwundert an: „Wieso hast du ihm das erzählt?"  
„Weil er sonst vielleicht aufgegeben hätte."  
„Wie aufgegeben?"  
Liz grinste: „Hast du nicht gesehen, dass er an deiner Schwester interessiert ist?"  
„Na und? Sie will doch nichts von ihm."  
Liz schüttelte den Kopf: „Du musst noch viel über Frauen lernen. Sie hat sich viel zu sehr über ihn aufgeregt, als dass er ihr egal wäre."  
„Sicher?" fragte Max, der noch immer nicht überzeugt war.  
Liz stand auf und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen: „Komm mit. Ich beweise es dir."  
„Was hast du vor?" wollte Max wissen, während er ihr folgte.  
Sie begab sich zu den anderen Tanzenden und legte ihre Arme um ihn: „Tanzen!"  
„Und was hat das mit meiner Frage zu tun?" sagte Max in einem Ton, als ob ihm diese Beweisführung stören würde. Doch sein Gesicht zeigte etwas anderes. Außerdem legte er mehr als willig seine Arme um ihre Taille.  
„Beobachte sie doch einfach mal. Das geht von hier aus besser."  
Sie schaute in seine Augen und begann sich dann zur Musik zu bewegen.  
„Du hast Recht," sagte er nach einer Weile, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf seine Schwester geworfen zu haben.  
Liz lächelte: „Hattest du daran jemals einen Zweifel?"

Zur gleichen Zeit nahm Felix seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und ging noch einmal auf Isabell zu: „Hast du Lust zu tanzen?" Sie wollte schon abwinken, als er ergänzte: „Ach komm schon. Ein Tanz und wenn du mich dann noch immer loswerden willst, verspreche ich das ich dich in Ruhe lasse." ‚Zumindest für den Rest des Abends.'  
Sie gab sich einen Ruck und stand seufzend auf: „Ein Tanz. Und dann gehst du."  
Er nickte, nahm ihre Hand und sie ließ sich bereitwillig zur Tanzfläche führen. Da endete das schnelle Lied und langsame Töne erklangen.  
„Das hast du geplant," meinte Isabell gespielt empört, während sie sich ihm näherte und begann sich zur Musik zu bewegen.  
Grinsend überging er ihre Aussage. Schließlich konnte er ja nicht einfach so ‚ja' sagen.  
Der Refrain setzte gerade das erste Mal ein, als jemand heftig an Felix' Schulter zog.  
Genervt drehte er sich um und erstarrte: „Was machst du hier?"  
„Es geht schief. Wir fliegen auf."  
„Was?" fragte er entsetzt und löste sich nun vollständig von Isabell. „Was ist los?"  
„Dein Vater kommt," gab der unbekannte Mann bekannt.  
Felix schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf: „Nein. Er hat mir versprochen das nicht zu tun."  
„Ich weiß. Aber... naja... du hast ein Paar Dummheiten gemacht..."  
„Was hat das ganze zu bedeuten?" fragte Isabell nun aufgebracht.  
Das zog auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Paare um sie herum auf die Situation.  
Und plötzlich ertönte die laute Stimme von Harm: „Seaman Miller? Kommen sie mit."  
Er packte den unbekannten Mann am Oberarm und gemeinsam verließen sie die Tanzfläche, dicht gefolgt von Mac, Felix, Isabell, Max und Liz. Nur Michael und Maria waren so sehr auf sich konzentriert, dass sie ihre Umgebung nicht mitbekamen.  
„Was haben sie sich nur dabei gedacht, Seaman?" fragte Mac verwundert. „Wir haben alles getan, damit die Anklage fallen gelassen wird und sie verschwinden einfach."  
„Es tut mir leid, Sir, Ma'am," erklärte er. „Ich wollte ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten machen. Aber ich hatte meine Gründe."  
„Welche Gründe?" fragte Harm scharf.  
Da trat Felix vor und verkündete: „Ich bin Felix Miller."  
„Und ich bin Felix Godman," erklärte der vermeintliche Seaman.  
„Was?" fragten Mac und Harm gleichzeitig. Und auch die anderen beobachteten das ganze ungläubig.  
„Ja," begann der echte Felix Miller zu erklären. „Wir waren beide auf der Militärschule in Deutschland und nachdem unsere Väter in die Vereinigten Staaten zurückversetzt wurden, wollten wir beide ein ziviles Leben beginnen. Allerdings aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Felix musste das Militär verlassen wegen eines kleinen Verstoßes in Deutschland, während ich einfach mal ein normales Leben wollte. Und dann kam mein Vater und verbot es mir."  
„Daraufhin haben wir die Plätze getauscht," fuhr der andere Felix fort. „Er ging für mich zur Uni und ich habe mich in Roswell unter seinem Namen auf dem Navygelände niedergelassen. Alles ging gut, bis meine Eltern plötzlich meinten, dass sie mich in Santa Fe besuchen müssten. Also musste ich für ein Paar Stunden runter von der Basis und weil man mir keinen Freigang gewährte, bin ich weggelaufen. Ich dachte, dass es keiner bemerkt. Wir konnten unsere Deckung doch nicht auffliegen lassen."  
„Und wenn sie jemand wiedererkannt hätte?" fragte Harm nach.  
„Wer denn? Wir haben doch unser ganzes Leben in Europa verbracht," meinte Seaman Miller. „Und ich habe meinen Dad verboten vorbeizukommen - mit der Ausrede, dass die anderen mich sonst vielleicht ausschließen."  
„Wer ist ihr Vater?" wollte Mac wissen.  
„Ein Drei-Sterne-Admiral, der sich nach seiner Tätigkeit in der amerikanischen Botschaft in Berlin in den Ruhestand hat versetzen lassen."  
„Okay," meinte Mac noch immer ein wenig verwirrt. „Aber warum sind sie dann das zweite Mal verschwunden?"  
„Weil sein Vater sein Versprechen brechen wollte und auf dem Stützpunkt nach dem Rechten schauen wollte," meinte Felix Godman. „Er hatte natürlich von dem Vorfall erfahren. Und naja. Der ganze Schwindel wäre aufgefallen und als ich in Santa Fe anrief, sagte man mir, dass Felix nicht da ist und da bin ich eben selbst losgefahren, um ihn zu suchen und als ich ihn dort nicht fand, kam ich zurück, weil ich dachte, dass er vielleicht bei seinen Eltern ist, was sich ja auch fast bewahrheitete."  
„Ich wollte mal vorbeischauen. Um sie zu beruhigen. Ich wusste doch nichts von dem Vorhaben meines Vaters."  
„Und wo waren sie die letzten Tage?" wollte Mac wissen.  
„Bei einem Freund. Ich wollte noch nicht gleich nach Hause. Meine Mutter ist toll. Wirklich. Aber mein Vater... naja... wissen sie, wie es ist, wenn der eigene Vater auch im Militär ist und ihnen immer als ihr Vorbild vorgehalten wird?"  
Harm schaute traurig zu Boden und Mac berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter. Harmon Rabb senior war noch immer ein sehr heikles Thema...  
Er strafte sofort wieder seine Haltung, warf Mac einen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr: „Wir verstehen worauf sie hinauswollen. Allerdings haben sie sich verschiedener Vergehen schuldig gemacht, für die sich jetzt verantworten müssen."  
„Wir müssen sie auffordern mitzukommen - alle beide," fuhr Mac fort. „Wir werden am besten sofort zum Stützpunkt zurückkehren."  
„Und was passiert dann?" fragten sie gleichzeitig.  
Die Anwälte schauten sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern.  
„Das wird sich zeigen," meinte Harm schließlich vage. „Wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg ins Crashdown machen und uns umziehen."  
„Kommen sie," stimmte Mac zu und zu viert machten sie sich auf den Weg, nachdem die Anwälte sich schnell verabschiedet hatten.

_0545 Z-Zeit (23.45 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko  
_

Als Harm und Mac an diesem Abend zurückkehrten, wurden sie schon erwartet. Verwundert stellten sie fest, dass im Cafe noch Licht war. Doch als sie zu den Fenstern gingen, erkannten sie die fünf Freunde, die zusammen ins einer Nische saßen.  
Nach einem kurzen Klopfen an der Tür, wurde ihnen von Liz geöffnet.  
Sie nahmen sich zwei Stühle und setzten sich zu ihnen. Liz brachte ihnen ein Paar Getränke und dann fragte sie: „Was wird jetzt aus den Felixen?"  
„Das liegt nicht in unserer Hand," meinte Harm schulterzuckend.  
„Aber ihr werdet sie doch verteidigen, oder?"  
Mac schüttelte den Kopf: „Es wurde keine Anklage erhoben. Seaman Millers Vater, der Admiral, hat seine Beziehungen spielen lassen. Jetzt liegt es in Ermessen des Stützpunktkommandanten für eine angemessene Bestrafung zu sorgen."  
„Sie kommen also nicht ins Gefängnis?" wollte Isabell wissen.  
„Mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht."  
Sie stand auf: „Na gut. Dann verabschiede ich mich mal. Es ist schon spät und ich fahre morgen früh zurück nach Santa Fe."  
„Aber du kommst doch nächstes Wochenende zurück?" fragte Liz sofort nach.  
Sie nickte: „Wie könnte ich mir deine Abschiedsparty entgehen lassen!?"  
Sie umarmte ihre Freunde kurz und ging.  
Liz wandte sich an die beiden Offiziere: „Und was ist jetzt mit euch?"  
„Wir rufen morgen früh Admiral Chegwidden an und reisen dann wahrscheinlich noch am gleichen Tag ab," antwortete Mac fast ein wenig bedauernd.  
Harm schloss sich ihren Ausführungen an: „Deshalb gehen wir jetzt auch hoch."  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von Liz' Freunden, die nun ebenfalls aufbrachen.

_0208 Z-Zeit (20.08 Uhr MDT)  
Roswell, New Mexiko_

Langsam lief Liz durch die Straßen ihrer Heimatstadt. Traurig schaute sie sich um. Sie würde das alles ganz schön vermissen. Doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.  
Sie konzentrierte ihren Blick wieder auf den Bürgersteig und erschrak als plötzlich jemand vor ihr stand. „Sean," rief sie verwundert aus.  
„Hallo, Parker," meinte er. „Seit wann bist du wieder in Roswell?"  
„Einige Tage," antwortete sie knapp. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe. Doch ich wollte einfach ein wenig Abstand zu dem hier..."  
Er winkte lässig ab: „Hey. Wer könnte das besser verstehen als ich. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich schon daran gedacht habe wieder zu verschwinden. Aber man kann auch nicht ewig weglaufen."  
„Gute Einstellung. Ich bin noch nicht so weit."  
„Was soll das heißen?" fragte er verwundert zurück.  
Liz zögerte kurz, bevor sie sagte: „Ich werde Roswell wieder verlassen. Ich bin nur zurückgekommen, um meine Sachen zu packen und mich zu verabschieden."  
„Und wann fährst du?"  
„Am Samstag. Ich gebe eine kleine Abschiedsparty. Vorher. Im Crashdown. Wenn du also kommen willst... ich würde mich freuen."  
„Schon gut. Ich bin nicht so für solche Menschenansammlungen. Feiere du nur mit deinen Freunden."  
„Sicher?"  
„Ja klar. Wo soll die Reise eigentlich hingehen?"  
„Washington D.C."  
„Nicht schlecht, Parker. Die Großstadt."  
„Ja," meinte sie nur nickend. Dann wechselte sie das Thema: „Du hast mir vor meiner Flucht wirklich sehr geholfen und ich habe mich nie dafür bedankt."  
„Das war doch gar nichts."  
„Doch. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen. Danke," wiederholte sie und gab ihm dann einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Dann heißt es jetzt ‚Leb wohl'."  
„Nein. Das ganz sicher nicht," antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin schließlich nicht aus der Welt und ich komme wieder." Er nickte kurz und sie ergänzte: „Wiedersehen."  
„Wiedersehen."  
Sie schenkte ihm ein letztes Lächeln und setzte dann ihren Stadtrundgang fort.

_0208 Z-Zeit (20.08 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko_

Eine Woche später war es dann soweit. Liz hatte alle Formalitäten erledigt und ihre Sachen waren verpackt. Natürlich nahm sie nicht alles mit nach Washington, denn sie musste ihren Eltern versprechen sie so oft wie möglich zu besuchen. Trotzdem war es ein komisches Gefühl in ein Zimmer zu kommen, in dem fast nur noch Umzugskartons standen. Liz wollte die Sachen so lange dort lassen, bis sie und Harm eine Wohnung gefunden hatten. Dann würden ihre Eltern die Sachen nachschicken.  
Fast ein wenig traurig durchsuchte sie noch einmal alle Schränke, ob sie auch ja nichts vergessen hatte.  
Als sie sich schließlich umdrehte, stand Max in der Zimmertür und beobachtete sie interessiert: „Deine Gäste warten."  
„Ich wollte nur noch einmal sichergehen, dass ich auch nichts vergessen habe. Schließlich geht mein Flug in 6 Stunden und ich muss nach der Party sofort los."  
„Ich weiß," antwortete er leise.  
Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu: „Du weißt, dass das kein Abschied für immer ist. Wir sehen uns schon bald wieder."  
„Ich weiß," wiederholte er. Fast flüsternd ergänzte er: „Du wirst mir trotzdem fehlen."  
Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn umarmte: „Du mir auch."  
‚Dann bleib,' hätte er am liebsten geantwortet, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass das Liz gegenüber unfair gewesen wäre. Schließlich hatte ihre Abreise gute Gründe.  
Doch er brauchte gar nichts sagen. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen lesen und ergänzte: „Du hast gesagt, dass du meine Entscheidung respektierst."  
Er antwortete: „Das tue ich auch. Wirklich. Es macht den Abschied aber auch nicht einfacher..." Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, als er fortfuhr: „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das alles passiert. Die Sache mit Tess, Alex, unser Streit... Das ist alles irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen..."  
„Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht mit Absicht weh getan hast."  
„Trotzdem habe ich es getan und ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen."  
Liz nahm es nickend zur Kenntnis und meinte dann: „Lass uns runter gehen."

Das Cafe war festlich geschmückt. Alle Freunde waren eingeladen. Und auch wenn es eine Abschiedsfeier war, war die Stimmung gut.  
Es wurde getanzt. Es wurde gelacht.  
Und Liz konnte noch einmal mit allen reden - was sich auf Grund der lauten Musik etwas schwieriger gestaltete. Allerdings hatte sie die Woche genutzt um allen „Auf Wiedersehen" zu sagen, so dass das auch nicht so schlimm war.  
Ihre Eltern hatten sich zurückgezogen. Sie hatte bereits den vorhergehenden Tag mit ihnen verbracht und später würden sie sie zum Flughafen bringen.  
Die fünf Freunde befanden sich gerade auf der Tanzfläche, als sich die Tür öffnete und Felix Miller den Raum betrat.  
Isabell erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen und die anderen blickten abwartend zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
Schließlich brach Liz das Schweigen und stupste Isabell an: „Nun geh schon zu ihm."  
„Ich will aber nicht," meinte sie resolut und begann wieder zu tanzen.  
Daraufhin begab sich Felix auf die Tanzfläche, stellte sich direkt hinter sie und schrie gegen die laute Musik an: „Können wir uns kurz unterhalten?"  
Sie wollte schon austesten, wie weit er gehen würde, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Doch dann entschied sie sich um und bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken ihr zu folgen.  
Im Hinterzimmer angekommen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um: „Was willst du?"  
„Es erklären."  
„Was? Warum du mich angelogen hast? Oder warum du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen kannst? Oder was du..."  
Mit wenigen Schritten überwandt er die kurze Distanz, die noch zwischen ihnen lag und küsste sie. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es fast so, als würde Isabell den Kuss erwidern, doch dann hob sie ihre Hände und schob ihn schnell von sich weg.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" fragte sie ihn aufgebracht.  
„Entschuldige. Ich hätte dich nicht so überrumpeln sollen."  
„Du hättest es vielleicht ganz lassen sollen!" gab sie zurück.  
„Meinst du das wirklich?" fragte er. Als sie ihn wütend anfunkelte, wechselte er lieber das Thema: „Ich wollte dich nicht anlügen. Wirklich. Und ich meine: Was ist schon ein Nachname. Ich noch immer der derselbe Mensch, den du..."  
„... noch nie gemocht habe. Ganz genau. Und deshalb werde ich jetzt auch wieder vorgehen. Das hier ist Liz' letzter Abend und den will ich mit ihr verbringen."  
„Das verstehe ich ja auch," stimmte er ihr zu, während er sie sanft am Oberarm festhielt. „Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass dich wirklich mag."  
„Natürlich," meinte sie nickend. „Deine Lügen haben das ja eindrucksvoll bewiesen."  
„Na gut. Ja. Ich habe gelogen, was meinen Namen betrifft. Aber haben wir nicht alle unsere kleinen Geheimnisse?"  
Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie. Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht. „Und was wirst du jetzt tun, nachdem euer Geheimnis entdeckt wurde?"  
„Mein Vater hat mal wieder seine Macht spielen lassen. Und er hat eingesehen, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat, als er mich zwang in die Navy einzutreten. Deshalb hat er mir jetzt auch wieder beim Austritt geholfen. Gleichzeitig hat er dafür gesorgt, dass ich doch noch an die Universität in Santa Fe darf."  
„Und was ist mit Felix Godman?"  
„Tja. Das ist wirklich ein Wunder. Ich weiß nicht, wie er's angestellt hat. Aber mein Dad hat dafür gesorgt, dass er noch eine Chance in der Navy bekommt."  
„Dann sind ja alle da, wo sie sein wollen."  
Felix nickt grinsend: „Ganz genau."  
„Ich sollte wirklich zurück auf die Party," erklärte sie und drehte sich um. Als Felix keine Anstalten machte ihr zu folgen, sah sie ihn ein letztes Mal an: „Kommst du?"

_0430 Z-Zeit (22.30 Uhr MDT)  
The Crashdown Cafe  
Roswell, New Mexiko_

Nancy und Jeffrey Parker traten durch die Schwingtür, verharrten kurz in ihren Bewegungen und beobachteten ihre Tochter, die noch immer mit ihren Freunden tanzte und feierte.  
Plötzlich schien es so, als hätte Liz ihre Anwesenheit gespürt und sie drehte sich ruckartig zu ihnen um. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf ihren Gesicht, als sie einem Klassenkameraden anwies die Musik leiser zu stellen. Dann begann sie zu sprechen: „Es sieht so aus, als wäre es soweit. Ich muss mich auf den Weg zum Flughafen machen. Vorher möchte ich mich noch einmal bei allen bedanken, dass ihr heute gekommen seid. Das hat mir wirklich viel bedeutet. Ich werde euch vermissen."  
Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, verließ sie das Lokal. Auf der Straße traf sie auf Max, Michael, Isabell und Maria, die bereits auf sie warteten.  
„Du denkst doch nicht, dass du dich einfach so davonschleichen kannst," meinte Isabell, bevor sie zu ihrer Freundin ging und sie umarmte.  
Nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten, kam Michael auf sie zu und nahm sie ebenfalls kurz in den Arm: „Pass auf dich auf."  
„Ich liebe dich," flüsterte Max ihr ins Ohr, während ihrer Umarmung. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, weißt du ja, wo du mich finden kannst."  
„Danke," antwortete sie nickend und drehte sich dann zu ihrer besten Freundin um.  
Die beiden brauchten keine Worte. Sie wussten auch so, dass sie sich schrecklich vermissen würden...  
„Wir müssen dann los," mischte sich Mrs. Parker plötzlich ein, die bis dahin mit ihrem Mann im Hintergrund gestanden hatte.  
„Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, könnt ihr mich jederzeit anrufen. Ich liebe euch."  
Mit diesen Worten ging Liz zu ihren Eltern und stieg in den Wagen.  
Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte ihnen ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sich der Wagen in Bewegung setzte und sie um die nächste Straßenecke verschwand.

**ENDE**


End file.
